


Некромант и Волшебница

by Inserta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inserta/pseuds/Inserta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Серия взаимосвязанных рассказов про молодого Некроманта и совсем юную Волшебницу, волею случая путешествующих вместе.<br/>Некоторые опусы в соавторстве с Корраном, которой нет в данной архиве.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Знакомство

**Author's Note:**

> Конца-начала у этого нет... По сути - каждый отдельный, ну назовем это так, рассказик. Поэтому стоит статус "закончено".  
> Арт от Corran: http://kat-maniac5.deviantart.com/gallery/33235854/Nercomancer-and-Sorceress

– Выпотрошишь, а внутренности сожжёшь? – спросила юная волшебница, глаза у неё блестели.  
– Нет, – отрезал он, жалея о том, что все его инструменты теперь принадлежат какому-то разбойнику с большой дороги, и он, в меру образованный и опытный некромант, пленён и, что хуже, вынужден выслушивать бред девчонки, которая похоже едва только покинула школьную скамью.  
– Вырежешь им глаза, а мозг…  
– Боже, что за фантазия!  
– Или сдерёшь кожу…  
– Женщина, ты мешаешь мне думать. И… нет. Нет, нет и ещё раз нет.  
Она обиженно надула губы и отвернулась. Затихла. К его сожалению, ненадолго.  
– Может, сделаешь так, чтоб их поглотила чёрная бездна?  
– Откуда такие огромные познания в том, что должен сделать с врагами любой уважающий себя некромант? – поинтересовался он.  
– Так мне учитель рассказывал, и в книгах написано.  
– Плохо эти книги написаны.  
– Да?..  
– Да. А теперь помолчи, сбиваешь с толку.  
Молодой, вполне добропорядочный некромант закрыл глаза, надеясь, что его собеседница наконец-то угомонится и даст ему продумать план побега.  
Девушка сверкала огромными глазами, но всё же молчала. Ей очень-очень хотелось спросить, правда ли он – некромант. Страшный злобный некромант, который в полнолуние вырезает целые семейства чёрных кошек, колдует на внутренностях и… Учитель рассказывал ей, что любой уважающий себя некромант обязательно это делает. А ещё – убивает молоденьких волшебниц… Пугал так, а она, дурочка, слушала. Вот некромант, но нисколько не страшный. Схватившие их головорезы куда больше её пугают.  
– Слушай, а какие вы… в смысле, некроманты?  
– Такие, – спокойно отозвался сокамерник, – как я.  
– Молодые, красивые, с ямочками на щеках?  
– А волшебницы все такие? – вопросом на вопрос ответил он.  
– Какие?  
– Не сдержанные на язык идиотки, которые попадаются в простые ловушки?  
– Сам-то! – обиделась девушка.  
– Я не попадался в столь простую ловушку, – вздёрнул он подбородок, решив умолчать, что его повязали, когда он спал, опрометчиво никак не защитив себя.  
– Ну да… – съязвила она.  
Крытую телегу, в которой их везли, тряхнуло, и девушка налетела на некроманта, уткнувшись носом ему куда-то в живот. Некромант хмыкнул. Она ойкнула, неуклюже попыталась отодвинуться, но со связанными руками получалось не очень-то.  
– Тебе надо было рот завязать, а не руки. Лежи так, не дёргайся, а то мало ли.  
– Что, боишься?  
– Чего? – искренне удивился он. – У тебя связаны руки и ноги, вреда ты мне никакого не причинишь. Разве что обслюнявишь мою последнюю рубаху.  
– Не обслюнявлю!  
Снова тряхануло, они, как тюки, подпрыгнули, и девушка откатилась в сторону.  
– Эй, вы, сволочи! – прорычала она. – Не дрова везёте!  
Снаружи заржали.  
– Следую заметить, мы для них хуже, чем дрова. Я придумал.  
– Что?  
– План спасения. Моего, – уточнил он.  
– Скатертью дорожка, подлый некромант, – буркнула она.  
– Да, я такой. Потом, может быть, я отыщу тебя на невольничьих рынках. Если тебя не прирежут раньше за острый язык.  
– Как благородно.  
Волшебница, насколько ей позволяли верёвки, свернулась калачиком, почти что смирившись со своей судьбой. Она действительно глупо – очень глупо – попалась. И не было никакого шанса сбежать. Её не учили ничему тому, что могло бы сейчас помочь. Головорезы оказались слишком умны, они связали ей руки, отобрали все амулеты и оружие. У некроманта тоже, но его это не смущало почему-то.  
Она и не заметила, что у её собрата по несчастью руки вдруг стали свободными. Он сидел и потирал запястья, ехидно улыбаясь.  
– Чему только вас, магов, учат, – проворчал он, бесцеремонно притягивая к себе девушку за руки. – Не дергайся, попробую развязать.  
– Зачем?  
– Мне нужна будет твоя помощь. Без инструментов я ничего сделать не смогу, в отличие от тебя. Так, теперь ноги. Да и поиграть в благородного захотелось. Потом спасибо скажешь, когда убежим. Замолвишь как-нибудь словечко за подлого некроманта… Вот так, теперь помолчи.  
– А ты их убьёшь? – шепотом спросила девушка.  
– Боюсь, они сами начнут умолять о смерти, – нехорошо ухмыльнулся он. – Не испугаешься?  
– Нет. Половина – моя.  
Девушка оторвала от подола платья окантовку, перевязала волосы.  
– Расскажешь мне ещё про некромантов.  
– Как-нибудь обязательно, – пообещал он и, плетя простое заклинание, на которое был способен, скрестил пальцы.


	2. Вместе веселее

К его великому огорчению, она не отставала. И вопросы ссыпались из нее как мука из ветряной мельницы.  
– Куда мы идём?  
– Прямо.  
– А точнее?  
– Скорее всего, на запад, – указал он на заходящее солнце. – Тебе вовсе не обязательно идти со мной. Совсем-совсем.  
– Одна я точно не дойду до ближайшего поселения, – возразила волшебница. – И я не знаю, куда идти.  
– Я тоже, тебе стало легче?  
– Не особо. Так куда идём-то?  
Она даже не подозревала, насколько была близка к тому, чтобы пойти на опыты. Женщин не бьют, это некромант усвоил на зубок, когда попробовал показать своей наставнице, что он тоже чего-то стоит. Та доказала ему, тогда ещё юному и глупому, что это пока не так. И объяснила нехитрую истину, кого можно бить, а кого нельзя. А потом они вместе устроили весёлый вечер её парню. Было хорошо…  
– Я мозоль натёрла, – пожаловалась волшебница.  
– Не моя забота.  
– Тебя вообще что-то волнует?  
– Да, – признался некромант, но уточнять не стал. Девушка нахмурилась.  
– Чёрт, – вдруг воскликнула она, – я палец поранила! Ой…  
И, побледнев, картинно прислонилась к одиноко стоящей посреди поля берёзке.  
– Что с тобой? – он даже не обернулся.  
– Я вида крови не переношу… – слабо отозвалась она.  
– Да ну?.. – некромант усмехнулся. – И это говорит та, которая без всякого стеснения превратила двоих разбойников-работорговцев в симпатичный шашлык, при этом улыбаясь и уверяя остальных в том, что их смерть не будет такой лёгкой.  
– Один из них присвоил себе пояс, что подарила мне матушка, – поджав губы, проговорила она. К ней уже возвращался румянец.  
– О, тогда всё встаёт на свои места. Мама – это святое!  
– Тебе бы только посмеяться.  
– Я серьёзен. Нет, правда, серьёзно.  
– Ладно, попробуем с другой стороны, – пробормотала она себе под нос и уже вслух спросила: – Куда ты шёл до того, как тебя поймали?  
– В одной деревушке по кладбищу разгуливали мертвяки. Обычное дело.  
– Лицензия хоть есть у тебя?  
– Какая тебе от этого, сударыня, печаль? – в тон ей ответил некромант.  
Лицензии, надо сказать, не было. Но денег тоже, поэтому приходилось браться за любую работу.  
– Я пойду с тобой.  
– Там будут зомби, ходячие скелеты, которые пожирают поселян, море крови, кишки наружу… Испугал? – с надеждой спросил он.  
– Не-а.  
– Да откуда ж ты на мою голову?!  
– Из школы магии. Факультет целителей и травников.  
– Вот и оставалась бы там.  
– Жителям деревушки понадобится моя помощь. Поэтому я пойду с тобой.  
– Тебе делать нечего?  
Она, гордо вскинув подбородок, прихрамывая, прошла мимо него и направилась к тропке, ведущей к негустому подлеску. Некромант проводил её удивлённым взглядом, пожал плечами и опустился на пыльную сухую землю. Поставил ящик с инвентарём перед собой и отложил крышку его в сторону, вознамериваясь посмотреть, не перепутали ли разбойники чего там и не разбили ли что. А волшебница пусть идёт… на запад.  
Он успел понять, что необходимые для ритуалов травы придётся собирать заново, ибо те, что есть, превратились в крошево, а пару склянок нужно будет заменить – старые треснули, как над ухом раздался голос той, которой, как некромант надеялся, уже давно нет рядом.  
– Место для лагеря выбрал ты неудачное, – волшебница присела рядом, – там, неподалёку, есть неплохая полянка. Пойдём, я уже хвороста собрала. Стемнеет-то скоро.


	3. Про лицензию

– Сдаётся мне, это была не та деревня, в которую ты собирался.  
– Предпочла бы, чтобы и тут ходили полусгнившие мертвецы?  
– Ты попросил денег! – продолжала возмущаться волшебница.  
– Что поделать, я не работаю бесплатно, – он развёл руками, всем своим видом показывая, что сожалеет… о том, что забыл упомянуть об этом раньше.  
Она задумалась.  
– Некроманты, работающие по лицензии, не берут денег. Они работают…  
– За идею, – перебил её он. – Увы, идея не кормит. А у нас сегодня будет ужин. Нормальный ужин, – уточнил он, – а не то, что ты называешь травяным супом.  
– Не нравится, не ешь, – обиделась за свою готовку она. – Никто силком не кормит.  
– Знаешь, они бы заплатили больше, если бы вызвали некроманта, как ты выражаешься, с лицензией, – он пожал плечами. – Так что в какой-то мере я поступил хорошо.  
– Если прознают, деревню обложат штрафами, – уже готовая, на самом деле, признать правоту своего спутника волшебница не унималась из чистого упрямства.  
– Да кто скажет-то? – искренне удивился некромант. – Если, конечно, среди нет просветлённого божественными откровениями идеалиста. Но я таких что-то не приметил.  
– Как знаешь, – неуверенно потянула волшебница. – А что тебе мешает получить лицензию?  
– Маленькая оплата труда, никаких социальных гарантий… продолжать?  
Она замолчала, сделав вид, что её жутко заинтересовал какой-то кустик. Он пожал плечами.  
– Нет, спасибо, не стоит, – волшебница повернулась к спутнику. Снова помолчала и добавила: – Тогда на ужин мне картошку с мясом. Сто лет картошку с мясом не ела…  
Он застонал. Она сделал вид, что не заметила.


	4. Памятный мертвяк

– Так, подожди... не мешай, дай сосредоточиться. Вот, всё, кажется, нашел. Здесь. Ровно три года назад.  
– Можно глупый вопрос? – волшебница сидела на широком пне и болтала ногами.  
– Как будто у тебя другие бывают. Валяй, – он милостиво махнул рукой, присел на корточки и начал вычерчивать на влажной земле десятиконечную звезду.  
– А что ты делаешь?  
– Помилуй, женщина! Ты когда-нибудь сведёшь меня с ума. Я пытаюсь кое-кого поднять.  
– ...Ясно. А зачем?..  
Этот вопрос поставил его в тупик. Не объяснять же ей, неразумной, что тут закопан его первый мертвяк. Действительно первый, самостоятельно раскопанный на одном деревенском кладбище, подчинённый большим трудом и уже упокоенный под этим раскидистым дубом мертвяк. От него уже поди одни кости остались...  
В систему ценностей девчонки явно не вписывалось то, что некроманты тоже подвержены ностальгии. Поэтому он промолчал, предпочитая вместо слов – дело. И посыпал нарисованный знак порошком, что достал из котомки.  
– Так зачем?  
– Один знакомый.  
Из земли с каким-то непонятным хрустом стремительно появилась костлявая рука с тяжёлым золотым браслетом на запястье, потом вылез остов с крошащимися рёбрами и почему-то без башки. Скелет выпрямился, отряхнулся будто собака от прилипшей к костям земли и застыл.  
– Э... э... – волшебница задумчиво поскребла в затылке, – а ничего, что он без головы?  
– Может, так надо? – некромант выглядел расстроенным.  
Он опустился на землю, засунул руку в яму, образовавшуюся после поднятия мертвяка, который спокойно стоял и ничего не делал, порылся в рыхлой земле и с победным возгласом вытащил череп. И тут же его прикрепил к терпеливо дожидающемуся скелету. Тот благодарно задвигал едва держащейся нижней челюстью.  
– Скажи мне, – волшебница всё также сидела на пне, но выглядела собранной и готовой в любой момент ударить. – Зачем ты его поднял?  
– Вильям, – некромант похлопал скелет по тому, что осталось от плеча, – познакомься, это самая невыносимая женщина на белом свете.  
Скелет Вильям повернулся пустыми глазницами к волшебнице.  
– Хрусь-хрусь, – задвигалась челюсть.  
– Ты ему понравилась, – удивился некромант. – Кстати, это Вильям, мой первый самостоятельно поднятый и упокоенный мертвяк.  
– Ностальгия замучила? – участливо поинтересовалась девушка. – Так зачем всё же? Обычно работа некромантов как раз состоит в упокаивании, а не в обратном, смею напомнить.  
Некромант бросил на не странный взгляд, будто размышлял, не упокоить ли её вместо вылезшего скелета, благо земля рыхлая да и яма уже выкопана, и волшебница почувствовала себя неуютно.  
– Почти, – наконец ответил он. – Вильям, будешь нести наш багаж.  
Некромант вручил скелету свою тяжёлую котомку и, не оглядываясь больше на застывшую в изумлении девушку, зашагал по узкой лесной тропинке.  
Волшебница хмыкнула и поспешила за ним.


	5. Злобная некромант

Замерзший с вязанкой хвороста в одной руке и с факелом в другой инквизитор взирал на разворачивающееся перед ним зрелище с плохо скрываемым ужасом. Ему начинало казаться, что над ним издеваются. Сначала в город заявилась странная парочка, которая инквизитору с самого начала не понравилась, а потом один выпивоха таверне брякнул, что видел девку из этих, новеньких, танцующую со скелетом. И завертелось…  
Парочка особо не скрывалась, поэтому схватить злобную некромантку проблемой не стало. Девушка, выслушав обвинение, почему-то отмахнулась, а её спутник неприлично заржал. А вроде с виду нормальный такой парень, простоватый даже… Его тоже допросили, но он твердил, что он странствующий учёный, а со спутницей встретился случайно, скелетов никаких не видел, зомби не встречал, да и вообще весь из себя примерный верноподданный своего короля. Какого, впрочем, не уточнил.  
Инквизитор вздохнул. Фарс пора было прекращать.  
– Ты злобная некромант! – вещал инквизитор.  
– Некромантка, – предложил свой вариант спутник девки, фривольно подперев боком помост, на котором за столь короткое время успели сложить костёр. Он развлекался.  
– Некромансерша? – раздался неуверенный голос из толпы.  
– Ведьма! – попросту крикнул кто-то.  
– Ну вот не надо путать тёплое с мягким, – обиженно проворчал парень едва слышно.  
И это замечание очень не понравилось инквизитору, поэтому он резко вскрикнул, думая прекратить безобразие:  
– Плевать! Давайте просто её казним.  
– Подождите, казнить всегда успеем. В любом деле нужна определённость. Ну как что, какой вариант предпочтительнее? – подзадоривал толпу парень.  
– Некромаг!.. Некрофаг!.. – та начала сыпать идеями, внезапно не на шутку увлёкшись поиском, как же всё же обозвать привязанную к столбу девушку. Та же и парень, с лёгкостью перешедший на сторону обвинения, внимали. Инквизитор молился Богу, выпрашивая возможность прожить этот день.  
– Некрофилка! – выкрикнул высунувшийся из толпы ребятёнок, видимо сам не понявший, что сказанул.  
– А что, Вильям только за… – потянул задумчиво парень, потерев шрам на брови.  
– Извращенец, – взвизгнула доселе молчавшая некромантка. – А ну помоги мне!  
– С чего мне помогать тебе, злобная нечестивая некрома... – парень вдруг заржал, согнувшись, инквизитор возвёл очи к небу.  
– Хватит! – он обвёл факелом круг. – Мы сожжём злобную некроманта, как бы она не называлась! Отойди, сын мой, – кивнул он парню, тот поморщился и посмотрел на насупившуюся девушку.  
– Зачем? Отсюда так хорошо видно.  
– Отойди, иначе…  
– Вильям! – выкрикнула вдруг некромантка.  
– Где? – удивился парень.  
– Кто? – не понял инквизитор.  
В это время толпа почему-то начала разбегаться с визгом и нечеловеческими криками. Инквизитор выронил факел и вязанку и перекрестился: к помосту шёл, поскрипывая костями, скелет, остановился около спокойно стоявшего парня, повернулся к нему, приветственно заклацал челюстями. Парень указал на беднягу инквизитора, не знавшего, что делать и кого звать. Скелет склонил голову и протянул оцепеневшему служителю… букет ромашек.  
– Изыди, нечисть! – взвыл инквизитор, понимая, что ошибся он в одном – некромантом был простоватый парень, который в это время развязывал девушке руки.  
– Ромашки-то возьмите, – вполне дружелюбно кивнула несостоявшаяся некромантка. – Полезная травка, успокаивающая…  
Инквизитор почему-то кивнул, клятвенно пообещав себе и Богу, что со столь нервной профессией он завяжет. Вот сегодня и уйдёт в монастырь. Звонарём…


	6. Тяга к знаниям

– Так, подожди... не мешай, дай сосредоточиться. Вот, всё, кажется, нашёл. Здесь. Ровно год и три месяца назад.  
– И кого ты поднимаешь на этот раз? – скучающим голосом поинтересовалась волшебница. – Сотый юбилейный труп? Или что-то изощрённей?  
Некромант собрался было ответить, но промолчал и со вздохом начал рыться в инвентаре.  
– Лопата? – удивлённо подняла бровь волшебница.  
Некромант вытащил небольшой инструмент из мешка и начал сосредоточенно рыть землю под раскидистой сосной. – Тебе зачем? Что, этот зомби даже выкопаться самостоятельно не может?  
– Женщина, – угрожающе начал некромант. И тут лопата наткнулась на что-то твёрдое. Некромант довольно хмыкнул и через некоторое время извлёк из земли довольно объёмистый сколоченный короб.  
– Вот, – проворно вскрыв крышку, он кинул какой-то предмет ей на колени. Девушка взвизгнула и вскочила. Некромант ухмыльнулся.  
– Вижу, твоя жажда знаний превосходит все мои ожидания.  
Она посмотрела под ноги.  
– Книга? Да какой идиот будет закапывать книги в глухом лесу?  
– А ты, стало быть, предпочла бы, чтоб мы таскали все это в заплечных мешках? «500 лечебных трав Юга». Изучай.


	7. Родная деревенька

– Если не возражаешь, заглянем в деревеньку?  
– Зачем? У меня ещё с прошлого раза синяки не прошли, – она показала ему ссадины на руках: – Вот, смотри!..  
– Не тыкай мне в лицо своими грязными руками.  
– Они чистые.  
– И что с того?  
– Так зачем тебе в деревню? – примирительно спросила волшебница.  
– Нужно... – ответил некромант, потерев виски. – Где Вильям?  
– Твой скелет, – обиженно надула губы волшебница, – ты и ищи.  
– Дорогое мироздание, дай мне силы не упокоить её вместо раба твоего Вильяма, – обратился к небу некромант. – Учти, – сказал он уже спутнице, – второй раз ромашки тебе не помогут.  
– В одной из твоих так предусмотрительно разупокоенных книг, – волшебница, не обратив внимания на реплику про невинные цветочки, сделала акцент на последних словах, помятуя, как сильно этот подлец напугал её недавно в лесу, – было написано, что живых упокоить нельзя. Так что твои угрозы – пустой звук.  
– Ключевое слово – живых, – ровно отозвался некромант и мило ей улыбнулся. – Теперь скажешь, где носят кости Вильяма?  
– Отстал где-то с полчаса назад, – неохотно бросила волшебница, улыбка парня ей совсем не понравилась. Девушка отвернулась от спутника, потянулась: – Так, что там в деревне?  
– Обещай, что не будешь смеяться? – поморщился некромант.  
Волшебница напряглась. Это... интриговало, поэтому девушка кивнула. Некромант ещё несколько минут пытливо на неё смотрел, потом махнул рукой.  
– Я родом из этих мест.  
– Э?..  
– Родился я тут, – повторил некромант.  
– А?..  
– Семья тут моя, женщина!  
– Семья? Папа, мама, брат, сестра? Или... Боже, как я раньше не догадалась? Жена и семеро детей. Ты именно поэтому бегаешь по свету, чтобы не утирать сопли и не мыть посуду?  
Некромант фыркнул.  
– Ну и фантазия у тебя. Добавь еще три коровы, собаку, кошку и одну ручную крысу.  
– Это что... правда? – пискнула волшебница. Почему-то мысль о том, что её знакомый мог оказаться женатым, её несколько расстроила.  
Некромант не спешил развеять её страхи и опасения, лишь пожал плечами.  
– Считаешь себя единственной женщиной, способной выводить меня из себя? – ухмыльнулся он.  
– Скорее – единственной, способной тебя вынести.  
– Тут тоже ошибаешься, тебе далеко до неё, – туманно отозвался некромант. – Так, ты пойдешь?  
Волшебница задумалась. Она хотела спросить, кого он имел ввиду, но передумала и спросила совершенно другое:  
– Хочешь оставить меня тут? Не получится. Так что я иду с тобой.  
Некромант пробормотал что-то похожее на «за что мне это наказание?», волшебница показала ему язык.  
– А вот, кстати, и Вильям, – махнула она в сторону негустого прилеска рукой. – С чем-то... блестящим.  
– Клептоман... – пробурчал некромант, достал из котомки лопатку. – Надо выкопать нашему другу уютную могилку.  
– Упокой его просто так, как в прошлый раз? – волшебницу совсем не радовала перспектива возиться с землёй.  
– Тут детишки часто бегают, наткнутся на скелет, воплей будет, – пожал плечами некромант.  
– Что-то раньше тебя это особо не волновало.  
Некромант хмуро посмотрел на неё, будто она сказанула несусветную глупость, и начал копать. Подошедший Вильям прижимал к пожелтевшим рёбрам невесть откуда взявшийся огромный – размером с ладонь – медальон. К перспективе улечься в землю скелет относился с некоторым смирением.  
– И сколько раз ты его поднимал уже?  
– Несколько. Когда скучно было одному путешествовать. Да и... памятный, – некромант в неосознанном жесте потёр шрам на брови грязными от земли пальцами.  
– Вот как.  
Волшебница развела руками.  
– Ты настолько любишь ручную работу? – невинно поинтересовалась она. – Простое заклинание – и яма готова.  
– Заткнись, если не хочешь помогать.  
– И не подумаю, – волшебница села напротив, прямо на сухую хвою. На её ладонях загорелось ровное синее пламя, которое она играючи подбрасывала вверх, как мячик.  
– Ты даже не представляешь, насколько близко ты находишься сейчас к своей смерти, – предупредил её некромант.  
– Ага, – замогильным голосом завела волшебница, – ты убьешь меня и похоронишь в тёмном лесу недалеко от этой деревни. И вот однажды ночью я восстану из могилы и буду терроризировать местных жителей. А они живут слишком далеко, чтобы послать запрос в Гильдию. И тут на беду проходил мимо бедный некромант без лицензии. И бросились крестьяне ему в ноги, умоляя упокоить проклятого зомби. И вот, приходишь ты и видишь МЕНЯ-Я! Что, страшно?  
– Не очень, – честно сознался он. – Будет просто ещё... один памятный мертвяк. Но, если честно, если ты будешь терроризировать эту деревню, лично я тебя упокаивать не стану, а позабочусь, чтобы сюда «совершенно случайно» заглянул кто-нибудь с лицензией.  
– Это ещё почему?  
Некромант указал Вильяму жестом лечь в вырытую небольшую яму. Скелет заскрипел челюстью, но покорно лёг, поворочал черепом, будто следил за действиями некроманта, который начал выписывать вокруг своеобразной могилы круг.  
– Так почему?  
– Не отвлекай, ошибусь в линиях, и старина Вильям устроит тут танец мёртвых. А я, повторюсь, не хочу блистать здесь своими знаниями.  
– Ты не пояснил, почему.  
– Тебя обделили терпением, когда ты стояла в очереди за любознательностью?  
– Прости, забыла попросить оставить мне немножко, – совсем не обиделась волшебница, но действительно замолчала. Ненадолго.  
Некромант вычертил три идеальные звёздочки, бросил на одну из них пучок какой-то травки – вроде прострела весеннего, и огоньки в глазницах Вильяма погасли.  
– Уф... – вытер испарину со лба некромант, когда забросал мертвяка рыхлой влажной землёй, а свеженький холмик прикрыл сорванными ветками.  
– Ну так? – спросила волшебница, которую действительно заинтересовал ответ на свой вопрос.  
– Всё просто, – он обворожительно улыбнулся. – Мама не знает, что я некромант. И поверь, я совсем не стремлюсь убеждать её в обратном. И... тебе не советую.


	8. Мама

– Ты шутишь?  
– С чего бы это вдруг?  
– Твоя мама не в курсе, что ты балуешься некромантией?  
– Я не балуюсь!  
– Ты шутишь...  
– С некромантией шутки плохи, – наставительно сказал некромант. Он уверенно открыл калитку во двор маленького приземистого домика с весёлой зелёной крышей и бросил задумчивой волшебнице через плечо:  
– Мама не в курсе. Точка.  
Волшебница скривилась, но последовала за ним.  
Залаяла собака, выскочила ему навстречу, бешено виляя хвостом, явно признав. Некромант потрепал её по лохматым ушам. А вот на его спутницу псина зарычала.  
На лай из домика выглянула пожилая женщина в опрятном чепце, из которого всё же выбивалась пара светлых с проседью прядок. Она подслеповато разглядывала нежданных гостей, а потом, всплеснув руками, бросилась обнимать некроманта, прижимая его к большой, почти необъятной, груди.  
– Вернулся, солнышко ты моё! – она сжала его так, что некромант вместо приветствия смог только что-то не слишком внятное прохрипеть.  
«Солнышко?» – одними губами повторила озадаченная волшебница.  
«Мама!» – пробурчал некромант, когда его отпустили.  
– Ты проходи, проходи, – старушка подтолкнула того внутрь дома. – И девушка пусть твоя на пороге не стоит. Я как раз чайку заварила, с медом липовым, как любишь. Всё расскажите…  
– Девушка? Нет-нет, ни в коем случае! – удивительно слаженным дуэтом возразили они оба.  
– Нет? – женщина казалась опечаленной. – Сокурсница? Все равно заходите-заходите. Расскажите. Как же я соскучилась, солнышко моё!  
В домике пахло свежими травами и липовым цветом. Некромант скрылся куда-то на второй этаж, усадив ничего не понимающую волшебницу на диванчик, обитый пёстренькой тканью, и оставив наедине со своей матушкой.  
– Пей чаёк, девонька, – ласково сказала матушка. – Тяжело с ним поди, он у меня ещё тот шалопай.  
Волшебница и матушка некроманта понимающе переглянулись, девушка кивнула.  
– А ты с ним, девонька, по делу путешествуешь? Вместе во благо Гильдии работаете?  
Волшебница решила снова кивнуть, не уточняя, на что именно отвечает утвердительно.  
– Он у меня самостоятельный, – продолжала старушка. – Как в Академию на факультет травников поступил…  
От неожиданности заявления волшебница даже поперхнулась чаем. Ладно, решила она, спросим «травника» попозже.  
– Осторожно, девонька, горячий. Не обожгись! – засуетилась матушка некроманта.  
– Всё-всё нормально, – поспешила уверить её волшебница и посмотрела поверх головы старой женщины на вошедшего в комнату некроманта. Тот ребром ладони провел по шее и приложил палец к губам, волшебница улыбнулась, еле удержавшись, чтоб не показать ему язык.  
– Мы вместе работаем, – некромант сел рядом с волшебницей и незаметно толкнул её ногой, пользуясь тем, что под столом не видно.  
«Ребёнок малый», – обиделась волшебница и больно, как ей показалось, наступила ему на пальцы ног.  
– Только работаете? – пытливо поинтересовалась старушка, наливая сыну чай. – А то, солнышко моё, внучков хочу повидать…  
– Только работаем, – слишком быстро ответила волшебница; её совсем не радовал поворот, который принял разговор.  
– Это всё только от неё зависит, – некромант посмотрел на девушку, будто оценивая шансы иметь с ней романтические отношения, а в перспективе и детей. Он многозначительно хмыкнул, показывая всем своим видом, что дальше развивать эту тему он не намерен.  
– Скажи мне, сыночек, – матушка и сама поняла, что большего она не добьётся, – как твоя учеба, ты мне давненько не писал. А уж сколько ты не появлялся-то? Года два точно… Заглянул на пару денёчков и исчез, – пожаловалась она. – Я уж не чаяла, что заглянешь. Думала, забыл ты свою старушку.  
– Что ты, мама! – возмутился некромант, потом под укоризненным взглядом матери стушевался: – Я был занят. Понимаешь… все это обучение, курсовые и выпускные проекты.  
Он понадеялся, что матушку не смутит, что примерно то же самое он ей говорил и пять лет назад и два года назад. Тогда она подвоха не заметила, или сделала вид, что не заметила. Он смутно помнил, что уехал, сказав, что будет работать на благо, и только на благо людей.  
И не сказать ведь, что обманул…  
Он потянулся за печеньем.  
– Практика, не забудь практику! – добавила волшебница.  
Она во избежание приступа неконтролируемого смеха, мелкими глотками хлебала чай. Но он кончился, и молчать больше волшебница не хотела.  
Ей практика запомнилась нудным начальником и мерзкими, грязными котлами, которых не мыли месяцами. Собственно половина практики и состояла в том, чтоб отдраить эту утварь. А вторая половина – варить не менее мерзостное зелье, которое тщательно отдраенные котлы запачкало так, будто их и не мыли. И пришлось заново отдраивать котлы и начищать до блеска. С другой стороны, пораздумав, решила волшебница, практика у некромантов поди еще более отвратная.  
– Конечно! – некромант где-то набрался вдохновения и теперь врал, не краснея. Ему отчаянно не хотелось посещать матушку в то, чем он реально занимается.  
Он пустился в пространственный рассказ о буднях бедных выпускников факультета травников с таким знанием дела, будто действительно там обучался. Описал невероятно сложное зелье, перечислив все компоненты, и добавил, что это было его дипломным проектом. О назначении этого зелья он умолчал: ни волшебнице, ни тем более матушке не стоило знать, что зелья в действительности не существовало. А если бы оно и было, то помогало бы упокаивать живых ходячих (и порою бегающих, ползающих, а в редких уж совсем запущенных случаях и говорящих) мертвецов. Теоретически. Проверить на практике не получилось, потому что наставница наморщила нос и выдала что-то вроде: «Некромантия – это тебе не травки разваривать, дружок» – и выдать ему четвёртый по счёту котел взамен того, что был проеден ядрёной травой, отказалась. А потом и вовсе…  
Волшебница с трудом подавила желание поинтересоваться, откуда он все это знает. И почему же при всём богатстве теоретических знаний, любое из простеньких зелий, которые он пытался варить в их недолгой походной жизни, точнее она просила его доварить, превращались в неудобоваримую бурду…  
– А ты, девонька? – было видно, что старушка прямо светилась от гордости за сына.  
– Я?.. – пискнула задумавшаяся волшебница. – Я больше по лечебным…  
Некромант кивнул. Матушка заулыбалась: её переполняло счастье за родное чадо, а также, что компания у того чудесная.  
– Совсем заплошала, – старушка вдруг резво встала. – Вы голодные поди. Сейчас-сейчас! Сынок, – обратилась она к некроманту, – сварите что-нибудь болях в груди попозже? Сердце колет…  
У того непроизвольно дернулся глаз. Отказаться сразу получалось неудобно.  
Волшебница ответила за них двоих:  
– Конечно!  
Некромант кисло улыбнулся. Как никогда он жалел, что не забыл эту девчонку на полянке рядом со свеженькой могилкой Вильяма. Или вообще на костре инквизитора. Или еще раньше – в фургоне работорговцев.  
– Предлагаю сделку, – дождавшись, когда старая женщина скроется на кухне, сказал некромант едва слышно, надеясь на понимание со стороны волшебницы.  
– Какую? – спросила та тоже шёпотом.  
– Ты сваришь это дурацкое зелье, а я…  
Обещать сделать все, что угодно, выйдет ему боком, это некромант понял по хитрому блеску в глазах волшебницы.  
– А ты?.. – уточнила она.  
Он вздохнул. Ну не варить же зелье самому…  
– А я потом выполню одно твое желание. Только одно!  
– Хорошо, хорошо, – развела руками волшебница, продумывая чего бы такого ей пожелать.  
Некромант заметно расслабился. Больше его за вечер матушка не мучила, заставляя показывать умения варить зелье, а волшебница вела себя примерно, ни словом, ни звуком не обмолвившись, что никакой он не травник. А когда старушка-мать ушла спать, затащил волшебницу в просторную кладовую, где висели разные травки.  
– Всё, что надо, здесь есть. Корень валерьяны, плоды боярышника, мята перечная, пустырник…  
Некромант выставил перед волшебницей целый ворох пакетов и несколько банок. Та придирчиво отобрала пару пакетиков, принюхалась к содержимому одной из банок. Заприметив на полках котел, она косо посмотрела на некроманта. Он осклабился.  
– За водой, – язвительно поинтересовалась волшебница, – тоже мне ходить?  
– Руки не отсохнут.  
Волшебница показала ему язык.  
Некромант решил обидеться. Но пока волшебница, пыхтя, тащила тяжеленный чугунный котел на кухню, все же сходил за ведром воды и разжёг огонь, надеясь, что такое минимальное его участие зелье не испортит.  
Хотя с такой-то везучестью!  
Он уселся на массивный табурет, помнящий его ходящим пешком под стол, облокотился о колени.  
– Надо добавлять листья боярышника порванными клочками, а не порезанные, – прокомментировал он, когда девушка принялась за работу.  
Волшебница промолчала.  
– Две щепотки порошка из корня валерьяны, – пробубнил некромант спустя пару минут, – а не три.  
Волшебница поморщилась, отложив подальше от котла черпачок, которым мешала варево. Некромант улыбнулся и добавил:  
– А вообще надо бы против часовой стрелки помешивать. И по котлу не стучать. Ни в коем случае!  
– Скажи мне, неразумной, – поинтересовалась волшебница спустя полчаса и тридцатого замечания, – судя по всему, ты и сам прекрасно знаешь, что и как надо варить. Так почему… так почему же ты не сваришь это сам?  
– Не могу, – просто ответил он и, поймав возмущённый взгляд девушки, пояснил: – Если я начну варить успокаивающее зелье для мамы, то я скорее ее упокою, чем успокою.  
– Великий и ужасный некромант признался, что он что-то не может! – изумилась девушка.  
– Я много чего не могу. Например, убить тебя сейчас. Ибо тогда мне придется варить зелье самому.  
Он прикрыл глаза, слушая мерный стук ножа о деревянную доску – волшебница нарезала коренья аккуратными кубиками.  
– Ну ты пока вари, – пробормотал он, – а я посплю, устал больно… Ай!  
То, что нож перестал стучать по доске, стало ему единственным предупреждением, перед тем, как волшебница вылила ему на голову остатки всё ещё ледяной колодезной воды из ведра.  
И довольная полученным результатом – некромант напоминал ей сейчас вытащенную из воды рыбку – девушка вернулась к увлекательному процессу варки зелья.

– Пообещай мне одно, – попросила волшебница, когда некромант задумчиво перебирал собранные травы, откладывая откровенно испорченные.  
Из деревни они вышли ещё с утра, и теперь остановились на полянке, где схоронили старину Вилли. Матушка наложила им полную корзинку пирожков и овощей. И снедь волшебницу интересовала куда больше, чем травы.  
Хотя, может, стоит сказать спутнику, что в его коллекции не хватает лебеды и корня пиона лугового… Не маленький, сам догадается. И ему, наверное, лучше знать, чем он мертвецов упокаивать будет. При его-то знаниях всяческих настоев и трав.  
Волшебница терпеливо ждала, когда некромант отвлечётся. Ей хотелось удостовериться.  
– Что?  
– Что ты никогда, слышишь, никогда не будешь больше что-либо готовить. У тебя талант превращать всё в яд.  
Некромант почесал в затылке. Повернулся к девушке и улыбнулся, хитро и как-то слишком уж больно самодовольно, что волшебница заподозрила неладное.  
– Без проблем, это твоё желание выполнить мне – раз плюнуть. Ещё что-то?  
– Нет-нет, ничего, – сникла она и больше эту тему не поднимала.


	9. Приём документов

– На сегодня приём документов окончен, – устало заявил регистратор и демонстративно захлопнул окошко прямо перед носом паренька, вздохнул и, все же сжалившись над незадачливым абитуриентом, приоткрыл створку. – Ладно… давай сюды... только быстро, – предупредил он засветившемуся от неожиданного везения парня. – Та-ак… Травы и врачевания? Хорошо… Держи расписание. – регистратор схватил из ближайшей стопки буклектик. – Экзамен через неделю. Всё.  
Парень наивно сунулся в окошко, чтобы переспросить, получил по веснушчатому облупленному носу створкой.  
– Вот молодёжь пошла, – пробурчал регистратор, сгрёб исписанные листы заявления парня, который всё ещё обиженно сопел по другую сторону окошка, видимо изучая разнообразную информацию разной степени полезности. – Никакого уважения…  
Листы стоило подшить, на папке выписать имя абитуриента, полученное засунуть в конверт, а тот уж – в толстую папку нужного факультета…  
– Йон, – в маленькую коморку ввалился здоровый увалень, – смотри сколько этих… – махнул рукой в сторону окна.  
Регистратор Йон, швырнув папку не глядя в угол, где уже высилась гора заявлений будущих травников, протиснулся между коробками с бумагами к окну, выглянул и поцокал языком при виде толпы абитуриентов, штурмующих факультеты целительства, травников (и с чего такая популярность?) и общей магии (куда брали всех, без разбора…). Последний абитуриент так вообще прилип к информационному стенду.  
– Вот молодёжь пошла, – повторил регистратор. Его увалень-товарищ согласно кивнул, и они оба принялись раскладывать принятые заявление по папкам – работа в целом-то нетрудная, но требующая массу времени.  
Если бы она ещё требовала внимания, то явно бы последний конверт со злосчастным заявлением последнего абитуриента попало куда надо…

– Некромантия?! – взвыл паренек спустя неделю. – Вы издеваетесь?  
Сухонькая старушка ещё раз оглядела свои списки.  
– Да, этот номер экзаменационного листа – для факультета некромантии. Не задерживайте, ваша аудитория – дальше по коридору. Следующий…


	10. Ученица

– Что?! – завопил некромант, чуть не вскакивая от неожиданности. Деревянная ложка выскользнула и затерялась где-то в траве. Суповая миска в дрожащих руках булькнула и опасно накренилась, выплескивая больше половины содержимого на горящие ветки костра, отозвавшиеся возмущенным шипением.  
Волшебница смирно сидела напротив, спокойно и серьезно.  
– Что слышал. Я хочу…  
– Нет. Нет, нет, нет и ещё раз нет. Женщина, откуда ты только берёшь свои самоубийственные идеи?  
– Возьми меня в ученицы, – не отставала волшебница. – Ну подумай сам, чертить пентаграммы ты меня научишь, заклинания я запомню. К тому же, запас магии у меня больше твоего, а значит, и продержусь я дольше. А уж что касается трав и снадобий, то напомни, кто из нас выпускник факультета Травников?  
– Только через мой труп! – категорично заявил некромант.  
– В качестве первого испытания? А кто дальше учить меня будет? Не-е, так не пойдет.  
Она выжидающе смотрела на товарища.  
Некромант задумался. Потёр большим пальцем разболевшийся висок. И внезапно едко улыбнулся; такая ухмылка совсем-совсем не понравилась волшебнице.  
– Хорошо, – сказал он. – Начнем с азов. Можешь книгу почитать «Как правильно копать могилу – два метра за два часа» или нет! Лучше с «Ритуальное потрошение маленьких котят: практическое пособие».  
Он поскрёб ложкой по пустой миске. В животе бурчало.  
– А теорию? – слабым голосом пискнула волшебница, в красках представив и копание могил – вот некромант парень, с лопатой дружит, а она сама? – и убийство маленьких пушистых жалобно мяучивших комочков. Как-то она и не задумывалась об этой стороне дела.  
– Только теорию? – притворно удивился некромант. – Ты ж хотела и пентаграммы чертить и заклинания читать. А перед этим мертвяка вызвать ещё надо.  
Некромант немного кривил душой, надеясь, что волшебница абсолютно не в курсе действительной программы обучения. Начинали все первокурсники как раз с пентаграмм и всяких ритуальных травок, могилки – только со второго семестра, не раньше. А котят так и вообще – только факультативно и под строгим присмотром дипломного руководителя.  
– Но если боишься…  
– Ещё чего! – в запале заявила волшебница, старательно подавив страх, комком подступившим к горлу. Она и не надеялась, что некромант так быстро отступит и согласится её обучать.  
– Тогда лопату в руки и пойдём на первое практическое занятие – откапывать тебе учебники и практические пособия. Если я правильно помню, то неподалёку я тут пару книг упокоил.  
И спокойно налил себе из котелка новую порцию супа.  
Волшебница, дабы слова не расходились с делом, схватила маленькую походную лопатку, притороченную к сумке некроманта. Инструмент оказался неожиданно тяжёлым. Взвесив на протянутой руке лопату, волшебница закусила губу. Идти на попятную было не столько поздно, сколько до слез обидно и стыдно.  
– Бросай, не твое это, – серьёзно сказал некромант, покончивший с ужином, и отобрал лопату у притихшей девушки.  
– Знаешь, давай тебе зелья сварю. Видела, у тебя пузырьки почти что пустые, – пробормотала волшебница, чтобы заполнить неловкую паузу. – А могилы ты… сам копай.


	11. Зверёк

Зверёк, этакая помесь кролика с чем-то хищным, опустив одно длинное ухо на спину, смотрел на наблюдавшую за ним волшебницу настороженно. Потом почесал здоровенной когтистой лапой под ухом и плюхнулся на бок, вытягивая куцый хвост. Заяц зайцем. Шибко откормленный и с острыми неположенными для его вида клыками. Некромант поморщился – зверюга доверия не вызывала.  
– Он милый, – сложила руки у груди волшебница.  
По мнению некроманта, этой милой зверушке была одна дорога – в суп. Или в жаркое.  
– Купи лучше говядины. Вкуснее, полезнее, дешевле, – отмахнулся он. – И свежевать не надо.  
Волшебница надула губки, но промолчала. Почесала зверька между ушей и поспешила за успевшим отойти на приличное расстояние от рядов со всяческой живностью некромантом.  
– Что ни говорю, а зверушка милая, – догнав спутника, сказала она. – Пушистая.  
– Чихать тянет.  
– Что ты вечно такой?.. – обиделась за тварь волшебница.  
– Какой? – удивился некромант. – Хочешь тварюгу, покупай. Но, на мой взгляд, говядина – рациональнее.  
Волшебница склонила голову, прищурилась.  
– Будто я у тебя разрешение спрашивала. Хочу – возьму, хочу – нет.  
– Тогда ко мне-то какие претензии?!  
Волшебница открыла рот, чтобы сказать, какие именно, осеклась на полуслове и, развернувшись, оставила некроманта стоять в полном недоумении посреди торговой площади. Продавец овощей, сгорбленный старик как-то весело прошамкал:  
– Не тужи, сынок, бабы они… такие. Поскандалить бы им только… Возьми вот свёколку.  
Старик оказался въедливый и, окромя свеклы, умудрился так расхвалить свой остальной товар, что некромант еле унёс ноги, спасая разум и оставшиеся в кошельке монетки. На постоялом дворе он перевёл дыхание, около порога оставил корзину с овощами, и, кляня всех и вся на чём свет стоит, что дал себя уговорить заглянуть в город, вошёл внутрь.  
Волшебница сидела у окна, лениво ковыряя в тарелке разваристую картошку. На некроманта она даже не взглянула.  
– С твоей стороны подло было оставить меня наедине с этим проходимцем, – буркнул тот, придвигая тарелку к себе.  
Волшебница пробурчала что-то невразумительное, фыркнула и отвернулась. Некромант пожал плечами, засунул в рот полную ложку.  
– Картошка… горчила, – наконец сказала девушка. – С гнильцой была, наверное.  
– Издеваешься? – спокойно ответил некромант, ложкой скребя по дну миски. Гнилая не гнилая, мало ли когда еще выдастся нормально поесть, и если девчонка привередничает – её проблемы.  
– Нет. Уведомляю. Если попросишь зелье от боли в животе, посоветую… мм… мелиссу пожевать. Рациональней.  
– Нет, стыдно не знать, что лучше от желудка – зверобой. Настой пить три раза в день…  
– Только меня своим настоем не смей поить. Лучше Вильяма брызгай, вдруг у него косточки новые вырастут.  
– От зверобоя? – ужаснулся некромант, представив старину Вилли с парой новых костей. Почему-то они в его воображении выросли на черепушке скелета и весьма-весьма ветвистые. – Напомню, мы про рези в желудке…  
– Я помню, – согласилась волшебница. – Я взяла нам в дорогу вяленой говядины.  
И посмотрела на корзинку рядом со стулом.  
– О, а я – овощей.  
Некромант скрестил пальцы, надеясь, что спутница его не поднимет больше вопрос о давешнем споре и что его уже простили, и улыбнулся. Мысленно он представил рагу с мяском, с дымным запахом. Воображение сразу же подкинуло картинку весело булькающего варева. Живот затянуло – картохи явно было мало.  
И тут корзинка рыкнула и дернулась. Крышка приподнялась, из-под нее высунулась донельзя усатая белая морда с черной полосой по носу. Во рту зверя стремительно исчезал кусок мяса.  
– Вяленая говядина? – поднял брови некромант. Морда навевала воспоминания о зверюге с рынка.  
– Была, – упавшим голосом проговорила волшебница. Она старательно отводила глаза.  
Некромант выдохнул.  
Наглая морда дернула носом, зверюга повела левым ухом и уставилась на него.  
Некромант вдохнул.  
– Ну пожалуйста! – волшебница для убедительности шмыгнула носом.  
– А я-то что… – смирился некромант. И понадеялся, что зверюга овощи не ест. А если и ест, то не с таким аппетитом, как мясо. – Есть ещё картошка?..


	12. Про Ноту и Некроманта

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В сооавторстве с Корраном. Флэшбек.

– Что ж, поздравляю вас всех с успешным зачислением на факультет Некромантии!  
На фоне жидких аплодисментов немногочисленных абитуриентов звук резко отодвигаемого стула прозвучал громом. Дети и профессора замолкли, поражённые, и как один уставились на долговязого паренька, быстрым и решительным шагом покидавшего зал.  
Столь демонстративно вызывающее поведение не могло не привлечь к пареньку внимание как соучеников, так и профессоров факультета. Впрочем, вскоре ситуация прояснилась. Среди учеников поползли слухи, а преподавательский состав получил им подтверждение у приёмной комиссии, что, дескать, документы мальчика попали на факультет Некромантии в результате случайной ошибки принимающего. Сам он изначально собирался поступать на популярный в последнее время факультет Травников и Целителей.  
Нота только пожала плечами. Казалось бы, перевести наглого паршивца, и всех дел-то.  
Но чем-то он, этот вихрастый паренёк с веснушками на носу, её зацепил.

– К сожалению, даже по столь простому зелью в нашем классе есть один незачет. Ваше зелье, мой мальчик, такой концентрации, что в состоянии убить человека. Вам следует быть более внимательным, – с грустью сказала пожилая травница, преподававшая у первокурсников основы Зельеварения. Мальчик горестно вздохнул. – Не расстраивайтесь, мой дорогой. Приходите после пар, и мы вместе попробуем ещё раз.  
Паренёк шмыгнул носом, кивнул и поспешил скрыться из аудитории.  
– Что-то не так? – поинтересовалась проходящая мимо Нота. Надо признаться, мальчик зацепил её ещё с памятной речи декана на церемонии зачисления.  
– Ничего особенного, милая. Просто вашему мальчику плохо даются зелья. Даже под диктовку и с ограниченным набором ингредиентов он всё равно умудрился сделать что-то совершенно непонятное, – вздохнула она, словно бы признавая свое педагогическое поражение. – А ведь ходили слухи, что он на мой факультет собирался...  
– Вы позволите? – Нота взяла у нее из рук склянку с зельем мальчика и осторожно принюхалась.  
– Это должно было быть слабым снотворным, милая.  
Ничем подобным, разумеется, и не пахло. Нота усмехнулась своему каламбуру. Зато пахло чем-то гораздо более интересным. Да, человека данная ядрёная смесь, без сомнения, уложит на месте. Но возможно было найти ей и другое применение. Толчёная анемона в сочетании с едва заметной ноткой прострела весеннего (и как только догадался смешать?) была в состоянии существенно ослабить неупокоенного. Тут и концентрация идеальна и состав.  
Удивительный ребенок.  
Она с удивлением осознала, что это первый за несколько лет студент, которого ей действительно хочется учить.  
Она отловила его в коридоре после занятий. Другие студенты уже давно разошлись, а мальчик всё ещё в нерешительности топтался у кабинета травницы, где ему назначено было дополнительное занятие  
– Слушай, парень, – сразу же перешла к делу Нота, отбросив бесивший её этикет и всяческие «милый/ая», «дорогой/ая», которыми так изобиловала речь других преподавателей, – я знаю, что говорить об этом ещё рано, но предлагаю тебе уже сейчас записаться ко мне на спецкурс. У тебя неплохие задатки и, думаю, чем раньше мы начнём их развивать, тем более выдающимся некромантом ты сможешь стать в результате. Согласен?  
– Спасибо, – тихо, но твёрдо сказал мальчик, – однако я отказываюсь.  
– Что? – Нота не поверила своим ушам. Неужели кто-то из коллег подсуетился и обработал перспективного студента раньше неё?  
– Извините, – спокойно сказал наглый малец, – но я планирую перевестись на факультет травников раньше, чем мне потребуется выбирать спецкурс на вашем факультете.  
Мальчишка повернулся и вошел в кабинет травницы, оставив поражённую Ноту в замешательстве стоять в коридоре.  
– Даже и не надейся на это, мелкий нахал, – процедила она сквозь зубы, буравя взглядом сутулую спину паренька, пока травница не закрыла за ним дверь.  
Если малец хочет войны, он её получит.

В первый раз она столкнулась с ним у кабинета декана ровно через неделю после памятного разговора. Упрямый мальчишка стоял у дверей, дожидаясь, когда его примут. В руке он сжимал несколько бумажек с крупным заголовком «Заявление о переводе» на первом листе.  
– Что вы забыли в этом крыле во время занятий, молодой человек? – ехидно поинтересовалась Нота, аккуратно вставая между мальчишкой и дверью. Тот молча показал ей заявление.  
Нота выхватила у мальца бумажки, пробежалась глазами и резкими движениями разорвала на части. Парень выпучил глаза.  
– Сожалею, но сегодня у декана неприёмный день, – сказала Нота, растягивая губы в улыбке. – Приходите в следующий раз. А лучше, оставьте это занятие и продолжайте учёбу. Моё предложение всё ещё в силе.  
Мальчишка обиженно шмыгнул носом, но тут же взял себя в руки и пошёл прочь, гордо задрав подбородок.  
Почему-то она знала, что эта их стычка была далеко не последней. Придётся теперь наведываться к декану куда как чаще обычного.

Не проходило и недели, чтобы мальчишка не совершал новую попытку попросить декана о переводе. И всякий раз Ноте чудом удавалось перехватить его на подступах к кабинету. Противостояние Ноты и упрямого первокурсника стало главным развлечением всего факультета Некромантии и нескольких прилегающих. Ученики и профессора с интересом наблюдали за происходящим и втихаря заключали пари, кто кого. Травники распустили слух, что самая большая ставка в этом пари была сделана объединёнными усилиями профессоров их факультета. И ставили они, конечно, на Ноту. Когда данная информация дошла до самой преподавательницы, она минут десять не могла разогнуться от разбиравшего её смеха. Парень на слухи никак не отреагировал, но видно было, что это его все-таки задело.  
А стычки, тем временем, продолжались и становились все более изощрёнными. Нота разрывала бумаги – малец принес заявление на выдубленной коже. Нота применяла огненные заклинания – и в следующий раз мальчишка вымочил бумаги в несгораемом составе собственного изготовления (только невероятная реакция и везение спасло Ноту от ожогов после того взрыва; а вот паренька ничего не спасло, и весь следующий месяц он отращивал спаленную челку и залечивал обожжённый нос). Нота смывала чернила – парень изобретал новый состав, намертво впитывающийся в бумагу (и не только, ибо следы чернил от неаккуратного письма покрывали его пальцы ещё очень долго). Парень обладал просто невероятным упрямством, ни в чем не уступавшим упорству своей оппонентки.  
Упрямством и, несомненно, талантом. То, с какой легкостью ему удавалось находить оригинальные (иногда слишком оригинальные) ответные меры на каждый её вызов, поражало. И это несмотря на то, что способности к заклинаниям у него были весьма средние, а степень смертоносности очередного зелья предугадать было попросту невозможно. Тем не менее, он справлялся, попутно усваивая азы общей, специальной и боевой магии, изобретая, думая, экспериментируя. И все ради того, чтобы перевестись на факультет, где его способностям не найдется никакого применения. Это одновременно восхищало и безмерно раздражало Ноту.  
Исчерпав однажды все разрушительные аргументы, разозленная Нота рявкнула «Не по форме!» и отправила мальчишку восвояси с уцелевшими в первый раз бумагами.

Он не появлялся недели три. Нота праздновала победу. Однако паренёк все-таки пришел. Нота с трудом догнала его уже у самой двери кабинета декана. Усталый и не выспавшийся, он протянул ей несколько листов.  
– Согласно Уставу Академии часть два статья восемьдесят семь, любой ученик может подать заявление о переводе на другой факультет с условием, что он досдаст те предметы, которые превышают по количеству часов прочитанные ученику на предыдущем факультете, – забубнил он. – Следовательно, требуя перевода, я не нарушаю ни один пункт устава Академии. Прецедент имел место в сорок третьем году с основания Академии, он описан в тринадцатом свитке сводного протокола заседаний комиссии по делам учащихся. Также в качестве примеров можно посмотреть свитки с номерами тридцать семь, сорок два и пятьдесят. В частности, в сорок втором свитке как раз отражен случай перевода второкурсника с факультета Некромантии, аналогичный моему. Что касается формы заявления, в Уставе данная тема освещена в части два статьях со сто двенадцатой по сто семнадцатую. Бланк заявления приведен в Справочнике образцов заявлений на странице девяносто один. Поправки, требуемые вашим факультетом, можно найти среди подшивок факультетских документов в папке номер шестьдесят четыре, где как раз и хранится копия заявления студента, чей случай описан в сорок втором свитке сводного протокола. В принесенном мною на подпись декана заявлении все вышеуказанные формальности соблюдены. Следовательно, вы не имеете права задерживать меня и запрещать мне проход в кабинет декана под предлогом «неверно заполненного заявления».  
Мелкий отдышался и удовлетворенно уставился на преподавательницу. Нота только глазами хлопала. В данном конкретном случае нахальный мальчишка сделал её по всем фронтам. Немаленькая толпа зевак, собравшаяся в коридоре во время этой тирады, одобрительно заулюлюкала первокурснику.  
Делать нечего, Нота посторонилась, пуская его в кабинет.  
Но на её счастье, именно в этот день декана на рабочем месте действительно не оказалось. Парень вышел из кабинета через несколько минут с кислой миной – слабое утешение за только что пережитый разгром.  
– Ничего, приду завтра, – мрачно пообещал он Ноте. – Или в любой другой приёмный день.  
Он повернулся и зашагал прочь по коридору. Толпа почтительно расступилась.  
За несколько его шагов в голове Ноты пронеслась вереница мыслей. Об упорстве; о том, что завтра он наконец-то добьётся своего; о слухах, что факультет Травников вовсе не желает обременять себя возней с бездарным зельеваром; о потенциальных способностях мальца, которые она ещё только начала раскрывать; об упущенных перспективах; о толпе зевак, потешающихся над незадачливой женщиной. О том, что с завтрашнего дня она будет чувствовать себя такой же забытой и бесполезной, как этот чертов юнец, плетущийся в хвосте своей группы травников.  
Боги, как же он её достал!  
– Эй ты, сопляк! Поздравляю. Ты добился своего, – медленно, чётко проговаривая слова, процедила она сквозь сжатые зубы, даже не до конца осознавая, что делает. Мальчишка замер и обернулся, толпа замолчала. Нота не кричала, но тихий, наполненный злобой голос, пугал сильнее криков. – Мне наплевать на то, что ты, наконец, нашел способ протащить свои идиотские бланки к декану. Наплевать на тот цирк, который ты сейчас устроил. Мне даже всё равно, что твоего скудного умишки не хватает, чтобы понять: с твоими способностями, – она вложила в это слово столько сарказма, что мальчишка поморщился, – к зельеварению на факультете Травников и Целителей ты будешь не просто последним учеником, а вообще никем. Пожалуйста! Но ломать свою жизнь, разбрасываться природным талантом, словно он ничего не стоит, из-за своего упрямства я тебе не позволю. Мне всё равно, что потом со мной будет, но если я… ещё раз… увижу…. тебя… около этого кабинета, то, клянусь, я тебя так по стенке размажу, что декану для разговора и воскрешать будет нечего. Маме пепел отправим в конверте. Всё. Иди и подумай над моими словами, если есть, чем. Свободен.  
Она буравила мальчишку взглядом. Парень, не мигая, смотрел на неё широко раскрытыми глазами. Толпа медленно, по стеночке, обходила странную пару стороной. Заявление было нешуточное и могло вылиться для вспыльчивой преподавательницы в суровое разбирательство. Но кто их знает, на факультете некромантии все были немного нездоровы на голову. Где гарантия, что брошенная в запале угроза всё-таки не будет приведена в исполнение. А заодно не аукнется паре-тройке случайных зрителей.  
Через несколько минут в коридоре остались они одни. Медленно, словно бы нехотя, парень отвёл взгляд. Отвернулся и заторопился дальше. Нота устало привалилась к стене, тяжело дыша, словно бы пробежала длинную дистанцию.  
Интересно, что же теперь будет.

Естественно, слухи о происшествии разлетелись по академии мгновенно. Нота получила нагоняй от ректора, преподаватели и студенты шептались ей в след. Декан пообещал, что мальца переведут тотчас же, как он подаст заявление, а Ноте в случае каких-либо ответных действий увольнение и отлучение от Гильдии покажется самой мягкой из мер. Во всей этой ситуации радовало одно: мальчишка у заветной двери больше не появлялся. И вообще избегал любых встреч с деканом или Нотой. Только учился ещё усерднее, таская кипы книг из библиотеки, упражняясь ночью в общих комнатах и тайком воруя ингредиенты зелий.  
И то ладно.  
А потом пошли слухи один другого чуднее.  
Сначала знакомая с факультета травников передала, что мальчишка записался на дополнительные занятия по Травологии и Зельеварению. Со стороны казалось, что он старается нагнать остальных студентов факультета, всё так же безуспешно, ибо ни одно зелье и близко не давало необходимого эффекта. Однако, к удивлению преподавателей, ни на одну консультацию и отработку он не явился, ограничиваясь только занятиями в классе. Бывал он и на других курсах, но с тем же результатом.  
Было это в начале второго курса.  
А приблизительно через год случилось нечто и вовсе необычное. Во время обеденного перерыва в преподавательскую влетел взъерошенный Зев, уважаемый коллегами и любимый студентами преподаватель, и с негодованием рассказал, что «тот самый юнец» только что имел наглость отклонить его предложение о зачислении на спецкурс по практической некромантии. Зев, на протяжении последних нескольких лет забиравший к себе лучших студентов и студенток факультета и решивший выделить парня, на которого положила глаз его соперница – Нота, снёс такое оскорбление с трудом. А парень не постеснялся подлить масла в огонь, добавив, что ни на этот, ни на какой другой его спецкурс записываться не намерен.  
–- И вообще, – раздраженно фыркнул Зев, – никоим образом не видит меня в роли своего наставника. Так и сказал. Прямо в лицо. Маленький паршивец.  
Нота хмыкнула. Из всех присутствующих она лучше всех представляла характер юнца. Приятно было знать, что он ничуть не изменился.  
И все-таки, это настораживало.

Гроза разразилась перед семестровыми экзаменами зимой третьего курса. Нота шла в преподавательскую, когда увидела юнца, стоящего рядом с дверью кабинета декана. Он стоял, опершись на стену, и внимательно смотрел на Ноту. Насколько ей было известно, декан сегодня был на месте. Зайди он туда на десять минут раньше, и вожделенный перевод уже бы состоялся. Но мальчишка упорно дожидался – она была в этом уверена – её появления.  
– После заката за главными воротами, на кладбище, – бросила она. Нота была уверена, что её вызов примут.  
Парень кивнул и пошел прочь.  
Нота вышла за пределы Академии, ёжась под холодным зимним ветром. Голые деревья зловеще раскачивались, чернея в сумраке. Земля была покрыта опавшей листвой и редким снегом. Холмики могил в сумерках едва были видны. Вдалеке огнями сиял город. Мальчишка, одетый в тёплую куртку, стоял под раскидистым дубом в стороне от дороги, у самой оградки кладбища.  
– Начнём, – резко бросила она ему. Парень кивнул. Нота извлекла из поясных ножен простой ритуальный нож и отдала юнцу. Тот изумлённо поднял бровь. Третьекурсникам не полагались личные ритуальные кинжалы. – Уравняем шансы, – парень хотел было запротестовать и вернуть оружие, но Нота жестом остановила его. – Не волнуйся, у меня есть еще один.  
Отойдя на полсотни шагов от дуба, женщина встала в боевую стойку. Малец скопировал её движения. Пора.  
Для начала несколько простейших боевых заклинаний, которые мальчишка без проблем отразил щитом. Некоторые ещё вернуть умудрился. Недолго думая, парень окружил себя защитным кругом. Да ещё и пару амулетов по периметру добавил. Ход был неплохой, только не против некроманта. Достаточно выбить мага из круга, и защита распадётся сама собой. Отточенными движениями Нота начертила простую пентаграмму Призыва. Мальчишка на своей стороне тоже рисовал что-то концом ножа и рассыпал какой-то порошок из поясных мешков.  
Нота произнесла заклинание, и в двадцати шагах от юнца из земли начал подниматься мертвяк. Женщина чувствовала, что может с лёгкостью поднять ещё с полдюжины трупов в округе. Так ему. Пусть знает, что она тут не в игрушки играть пришла. Парень испуганно отшатнулся, но не покинул пределы пентаграммы и что-то быстро зашептал. Молодец.  
Мертвец не успел до конца сориентироваться, а малец уже применил заклинание Пут. Классика, но работает хорошо – можно задержать неупокоенного на несколько минут. Жаль только, что надолго у него запала не хватит, ибо заклинатель из юнца был средненький. Выдохнется – и делу конец. Нота, тем временем, уже поднимала следующих мертвяков. Благо  
Враги окружали мальца со всех сторон, но круг пересечь не могли. Нота удовлетворенно наблюдала за стараниями мальчишки обездвижить или хотя бы ослабить мертвяков заклинаниями, но видно было, что каждая новая фраза требует от него всё больших сил. Он пробормотал что-то себе под нос (скорее всего, ругательство) и полез в сумку. Вынул оттуда колбочку и резким движением разбил ее о торчащий корень дерева прямо под ногами зомби.  
В группе мертвяков произошло некоторое замешательство. Они замерли на секунду и внезапно бросились друг на друга. Нота ошеломленно почувствовала, как резко ослабела её связь с зомби. Еще пара склянок – и несколько мертвяков полностью вышли из-под её контроля. Хрустя костями, они развернулись и медленно направились к призвавшему их магу. Теперь вместо наступления пришлось временно перейти в оборону. Малец при этом тоже не терял времени. Ножом и заклинаниями ему удалось ослабить и упокоить одного из окружавших его мертвяков. Остальные, лишившиеся контроля (который Нота не могла восстановить, пока сама занималась упокоением), яростно бросались на защитную пентаграмму, вынуждая мальчишку выйти за ее пределы.  
В конце концов, им это, конечно, удалось. Уклоняясь от очередного удара, парень не удержал равновесия и вывалился за пределы пентаграммы. Зомби, почуяв незащищенного врага, начали нападать с удвоенной силой. Нота всполошилась, отчего сама едва не пропустила удар. В её планы входило расчётливое и чётко контролируемое нападение, а не хаотичная защита от обезумевших мертвяков. Единственным способом помочь мальцу сейчас была быстрая расправа с собственными врагами Ноты. Она отвлеклась от действий мальчишки и сосредоточилась на бое.  
Парень, тем временем, крутился, как мог. Он бросил в зомби еще пару склянок, взорвав ближайшего врага и разметав его кости по поляне. Упокоить мертвяка таким образом было невозможно, но остановить – запросто. Ещё одного ему удалось задеть ножом, разрывая едва теплящуюся в костях связь, образованную заклинанием Призыва. Следующий зомби оказался более проворным. Меткий удар костлявой руки – и нож оказался выбит из руки мальчишки, отлетев далеко в кусты. Искать его сейчас там было просто бесполезно. Нота скрипнула зубами и с удвоенной силой начала теснить своего последнего мертвяка, выискивая точку для нанесения решающего удара.  
Краем глаза она отметила какое-то движение. И точно, парень почему-то нёсся со всех ног в сторону Ноты. По пути подхватил с земли небольшой сучок и пробормотал Замедляющее заклинание, выиграв у зомби шагов десять, не больше. Тяжело дыша, мальчишка буквально упал на землю, вычерчивая пентаграмму Подчинения. Судя по частым паузам, копировал – копировал, дурак, по памяти рисунок, ни разу до этого не попробовав начертить на земле эту пентаграмму. Бессмысленный способ, если только… если только он не опустошил весь свой магический резерв ранее и теперь был не в состоянии сотворить ничего сложнее Замедляющего заклятия. Последний мертвяк неотвратимо приближался, преодолевая сопротивление заклинания.  
Нота вгляделась в рисунок мальчишки и похолодела. Маленькая неточность была хорошо видна натренированному глазу даже с расстояния. Ещё немного, достаточно ему прочитать заклинание и активировать пентаграмму, и выпущенная сила вкупе с мертвяком разорвут его на части. Все это проносилось в голове Ноты, пока она наносила своему зомби последний удар и со всех ног бежала с ножом наперевес к мальцу и пентаграмме. Она буквально ввалилась в очерченный контур, на лету дорисовывая недостающую линию и подключая свою силу к заклинанию. Пентаграмма вспыхнула, останавливая бегущего зомби, и Нота нанесла ему точный удар, перерубая связь.  
Всё было кончено.  
Мальчишка, тяжело дыша, растянулся прямо на пентаграмме. Нота без сил повалилась на землю рядом с ним.  
– Балбес-самоучка! Сначала странные зелья, а потом еще черчение пентаграммы во время боя. Ты же мог запросто угробить себя. В последней пентаграмме была ошибка, какую и второкурснику-то совершить стыдно.  
Она умолчала, что вообще-то всё произошло по большей части по её вине.  
– Всё мое обучение на вашем факультете – ошибка, – спокойно парировал юнец.  
– И всё-таки… несмотря на твои самоубийственные методы, ты невероятно хорош. Для сопливого малька.  
Некоторое время они лежали молча. Юнец хмурился и шевелил губами, словно бы собираясь с силами для решающего действия. В конце концов, вздохнув, он сунул руку в карман куртки и протянул Ноте измятый листок бумаги.  
– Что это? – вяло спросила она. Парень не ответил. Нота приподнялась и уставилась на текст.  
Заявление о переводе на факультет Травников. То самое, написанное «по форме» ещё с первого курса. Сохранил ведь, не поленился. Что ж, если три с половиной года ничего не изменили…  
Она с грустью посмотрела на парня. Тот поспешно отвернулся, мало что не зарывшись носом в замерзшую землю.  
Нота аккуратно начала сворачивать заявление, когда краем глаза случайно заметила несколько строк текста на обороте. Небрежный почерк заметно отличался от аккуратно исписанных строк заявления, видно было, что надпись добавлена недавно.  
– «Прошу назначить моим научным руководителем профессора Ноту…» Что это, я тебя спрашиваю?! – поражённо воскликнула Нота, чуть ли не подскакивая на месте. Парень съёжился на земле, его плечи подрагивали. – Будь добр, объяснись!  
Она резко развернула его к себе лицом и с удивлением обнаружила, что он еле сдерживает смех.  
– Мелкий засранец, – буркнула.  
– Мы друг друга стоим, – вернул комплимент юнец.  
И ухмыльнулся, что Нота, не удержавшись, прыснула как мелкая девчонка.


	13. Первый памятный мертвяк

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В соавторстве с Корраном. Флэшбек.

Теоретически, это даже не было погостом. Так, небольшой пригорок на морском берегу, окруженный простеньким деревянным забором. Рядом с оградкой одинокое дерево печально качало ветвями под легким морским бризом. В качестве надгробной плиты служила небольшая доска с вырезанным на ней числом «12» – по количеству захороненных трупов, судя по всему.

Деревенский голова, указавший путь молодому некроманту, остался стоять в отдалении. Даже средь бела дня он не скрывал своего страха перед этим местом. Деревня была так напугана, что и не подумала поинтересоваться наличием обязательной лицензии у столь удачно забредшего в их местность некроманта. И согласились заплатить в обход Гильдии. Молча выслушали условия и сумму (некромант, обалдевший от такой уступчивости, разошелся и не постеснялся назвать цифру, на десять золотых превышавшую первоначально задуманную) и обещали дать в полтора раза больше, если он сможет упокоить «проклятых мертвяков». Неслыханная щедрость.

По дороге до места некромант с интересом выспрашивал у головы все подробности возникновения рядом с деревней столь необычного кладбища. История оказалась и впрямь удивительной. Около года назад во время сильного шторма невдалеке от деревни произошла серьезная морская стычка между пиратами Вильяма Кровожадного и Гуго Коварного. Обе шайки были печально известны селянам постоянными нападениями на местных рыбаков и торговцев (ещё говорили, что племянник старосты уплыл вместе с Гуго после очередного кутежа в местной таверне, но эти слухи староста возмущенно отверг как наглую клевету). Что конкретно пираты не поделили тогда, доселе осталось неизвестным. Так или иначе, под утро после шторма жители нашли в одной из маленьких бухт обломки корабля. И двенадцать трупов на борту.

То ли селяне оказались слишком трусливы, то ли слишком набожны, только сразу же сжечь корабль вместе с покойниками они не решились. Забрали всё ценное, что смогли, обломки растащили на дрова и заборы, а трупы закопали на ближайшем пригорке с одобрения священника. И разошлись по домам. Как оказалось, решение было несколько поспешным и необдуманным.  
– Пару месяцев назад, – староста бессознательно вцепился в массивный золотой браслет на запястье. «Пиратские сокровища», – отметил про себя некромант.  
– В деревне прошел слух, что, дескать, место, где мы этих пиратов схоронили, неспокойное стало. Днём его козы и зверьё всякое стороной обходят, а ночью и того пуще. Сначала ветер больно холодный дул, потом слышалось, будто воет кто. А недавно…  
– Ну же, – поторопил некромант замешкавшегося старосту. Время – деньги.  
– А недавно, господин некромант, такие звуки оттудова по ночам раздаваться стали, аж жуть берёт. Костями они клацают, покойнички, чтоб их, – староста суматошно перекрестился. – И землю роют. Уж мы писали-писали в Гильдию, а ответа всё нет. Наше счастье, что вы тут проходили, господин некромант. Вы уж усмирите этих бандитов, а мы за ценой не постоим.  
«Видать, пиратскими деньгами отдавать и будут, – подумалось некроманту. – Вот ведь ирония судьбы: пираты, фактически, сами оплачивают свое упокоение».  
– Не беспокойтесь, – бодро заверил старосту некромант, – и не с такими справлялись.  
Староста мелко закивал, обрадованный – и частично успокоенный – уверениями гостя. И спешно откланялся, оставляя некроманта один на один с погостом.  
Некромант сразу же как-то сник.  
На самом деле, конечно, не справлялись. Если не считать практических занятий под бдительным оком наставницы, пресекавшей любую самодеятельность, это было первое его самостоятельное упокоение. А уж по новой, им самим разработанной методике, и вовсе… Впрочем, случай выглядел вполне хрестоматийным. Все просто: найти, подъять, ослабить, упокоить. Сначала пентаграмма и благовония, затем травы и порошки, а под конец заклинания или, на худой конец, нож.  
Задача некроманта – выявить беспокойного мертвяка, подъять его, а затем заново упокоить, разорвав ниточку сознания, что удерживает подобие разума в разлагающихся останках. Естественно, поиск связи требует времени. А для этого – либо мощная охранная пентаграмма и заклинания, удерживающие зомби на расстоянии, либо сила и ловкость, плюс владение ритуальным ножом. Нормальные некроманты при прочих равных выбирали первый способ. Впрочем, существовало на этот счёт и иное мнение.  
Конечно, упокоение – вовсе не единственное применение способностей некромантов. Они часто помогали в расследовании убийств, следили за погостами, дабы на корню пресекать возникновение зомби. Упокоение, как учили их в Академии, – крайняя мера, говорящая о запущенности дел. Ах да, еще некроманты поднимают армии мертвых слуг, убивают кошек и пытают невинных, черпая силу от их медленного умирания. Но этому на занятиях не учат. Приходит с опытом.  
– По крайней мере, – сказал некромант в такт своим мыслям, – наставница владела всем этим в совершенстве.  
Солнце уже практически село за холмы, когда он закончил чертить вокруг общей могилы пентаграммы. В лучах звезды стояли баночки с тлеющими порошками. Ослабляющий, Разрушающий, Упокаивающий. Магом некромант был средненьким, а с усидчивостью дела обстояли и того хуже. Поэтому на поток заклинаний рассчитывать не имело смысла. Приходилось выкручиваться.  
Некромант проговорил заклинание Призыва. Под землей в центре пентаграммы кто-то глухо заворочался и заскребся.  
«Началось!» – некромант со смесью волнения и восторга потер вспотевшие ладони, перехватил нож поудобней.  
Скрежещущий звук все нарастал, но на поверхности пока ничего не происходило. Некромант спешно перебирал в уме все известные ему заклинания и пересчитывал баночки. Не хотелось оплошать в первый же раз.  
Найти, разрезать, упокоить. Найти, разрезать, упокоить. Всё просто.  
Земля на поверхности зашевелилась, и тут травяной покров пробил мощный кулак с белеющими в сумерках костяшками. Через минуту мертвяк выбрался из могилы целиком.  
Это оказался худой крепко сложенный мужчина. Обнаженная плоть вздымалась буграми мышц. На черепе остались редкие клочки волос, чуть выше правого виска торчала стрела. Для трупа, пролежавшего без гроба около года, он удивительно хорошо сохранился. Значит, дела действительно плохи.  
Зомби порылся рукой в образовавшейся яме и извлек оттуда кривой зазубренный меч. Недобро сверкнув глазницами (глаз уже там не было, но отблески луны придавали лицу особенно зловещий вид), он двинулся на некроманта.  
– Стоять! – тот выкрикнул Замедляющее заклинание, подавляя в себе испуг: всё-таки зомби выглядел довольно внушительно. Переживём. На практике в Академии и не такие бывали. Зомби на мгновение остановился, но тут же снова пошёл. Некромант выхватил из сумки экстракт полыни и плеснул мертвецу в лицо. Теоретически, от этого зомби должен был временно лишиться обоняния и потерять след вызывающего. Куда там. Мертвяк пёр и пёр вперёд.  
Некромант лихорадочно зарылся в сумке одной рукой, ища средство поубойнее, другой рукой перехватил нож. Пальцы нащупали бутылку с Разлагающим зельем. Смысла в нём было немного, но это могло хоть ненадолго приостановить напористого зомби. Одним движением вытащив пробку, некромант выплеснул содержимое на руку, сжимающую меч. Гниющая плоть вспенилась и стала разлагаться с противным шипением. В воздухе запахло гнилью. Зомби резко замахнулся. Некромант запоздало подумал, что надо было воспользоваться этим временем, дабы усилить защиту. А в следующее мгновение мощный кулак, прошивший защиту, словно бы её и не было, выбросил его за пределы малой защитной пентаграммы.  
Дело принимало крутой оборот.  
Некромант вскочил и тут же отбежал в сторону. Выпускать зомби за пределы большой пентаграммы было бы необдуманно, и он готов был немного покрутиться, лишь бы дождаться эффекта от своих ослабляющих благовоний. Ну должны же они, в конце концов, сработать. Зря, что ли с составом мучился не один год.  
Зомби наседал, размахивая мечом, некромант, уворачиваясь, блокировал как мог атаки ритуальным ножом. Свечение нити в груди мертвеца было заметно, но ни вытянуть и тем более отрезать ее у некроманта не хватало сил. Время от времени ему удавалось выхватить из сумки очередную колбу и наугад запускать в противника. Назначение того или иного зелья, разбивающегося о зомби, некромант понимал уже после броска. Правда, и то не всегда – половина не производила никакого эффекта, остальные действовали едва-едва. Когда мертвяк (да и сам некромант, сказать по правде), казалось, начал слабеть и выдыхаться, маг краем уха уловил за спиной у самой земли какое-то движение. Наспех обернулся и чуть не споткнулся о собственную же баночку: сзади него поднимались из земли новые зомби.  
Вот теперь ситуация стала совсем уж критической. По уму надо было добить одного зомби, благо зелья начали на нем сказываться, а потом уже браться за остальных. Но стоило некроманту повернуться к первому противнику, как тот набросился на него с удвоенной силой. Словно и не было никакого выматывающего кружения и полдюжины зелий. Лицо, плечо и бедро ожгло резкой болью. Правый глаз словно ослеп. Некромант закрылся рукой, выставляя вперед нож. Меж пальцев из рассеченной брови текла густая кровь.  
Следующим ударом некромант был сбит на землю. Зомби с мечом наперевес нависал над ним.  
«Вот и конец. Бесславный», – обреченно подумал некромант. Но на всякий случай перед смертью приготовился воткнуть нож в первого зомби, тем самым избавив деревню хотя бы от одной напасти.  
Однако делать этого не пришлось. Мертвяк перехватил меч и помчался вперёд, попросту перешагнув через некроманта как через досадную помеху. И с размаху (обернувшийся некромант едва успел увидеть это – настолько быстро двигался зомби) разнес ближайший к нему скелет так, что аж кости полетели во все стороны. Некромант спешно пробормотал заклинание Упокоения, разрывая связь, и так непрочную от недавнего удара. А зомби уже нацелился на следующего врага.  
Последний скелет с останками плоти, на запястье которого застрял красивый золотой браслет (и как только крестьяне не сняли), мертвяк разнес с особым тщанием. Так, что даже упокаивать было нечего. «Видимо, давний враг, – решил некромант, – такой, память о котором въелась даже в кости». Он запоздало подумал, что при жизни эти двое были, видимо, Вильям и Гуго.  
Зомби стащил с изрубленной руки браслет, повертел, напялил на себя. Нежно, почти ласково провел пальцами по поверхности металла. И вдруг замер и ослаб, словно бы неведомая сила отпустила его. Стараясь не вставать на больную ногу, некромант подобрался к мертвяку. Тот смирно без движения стоял посреди пентаграммы. Рядом валялись останки других скелетов. Некромант насчитал одиннадцать черепов и тихо присвистнул: вполне ведь мог бы сам и не справиться с упокоением, если бы не неожиданная помощь со стороны.  
Надо было обработать раны, но делать это при неупокоенном зомби, пусть и всего одном, было бы неразумно. Сначала работа, после – всё остальное.  
Некромант занес нож. За все его мучения и ранения, требующие срочного осмотра, следовало покончить с этим мертвяком быстро и решительно. Но что-то некроманта останавливало. Нить больше не сияла ярким лучом, а ровно и тускло светила. Некромант мог только поражаться, насколько сильной была воля пирата, если в течение года она сохранила его в таком состоянии, чтобы успешно противостоять заклинаниям и травам и разделаться с недругами. Тела, движимые последней волей убитого, встречались нередко, но обычно они не отличались такой колоссальной устойчивостью. Но теперь, когда последняя воля выполнена, мертвец стал абсолютно (ну, практически абсолютно) безопасен. И поэтому ничего не мешало некроманту опробовать свою новую методику упокоения.  
– Ну что, Гуго, – мертвец вскинулся и скрипнул зубами, – хорошо-хорошо, Вильям. Я понял. Ну что, Вилли, давай испытаем на тебе вот эту эссенцию. Анемон. Нет, кажется, все-таки, прострел.  
Мертвец покорно дал обрызгать себя жидкостями из разных колб, и некромант удовлетворённо пронаблюдал, как гаснет свечение в груди и глазницах. Обмякшее тело упало почти в свою же яму, и некроманту не пришлось тратить много сил, чтобы побросать туда останки других пиратов и закопать тело и кости. Когда с земляными работами было покончено, некромант без сил упал на траву рядом с ямой. Нога и рука нещадно болели и саднили, рубашка и штаны с левого бока пропитались кровью, но, кажется, сухожилия были не задеты. Правый глаз открыть было просто невозможно. Но и с ним все было в порядке.  
Некромант рукавом оттёр кровь с лица и начал копаться в сумке в поисках заживляющего зелья. Тщетно. Видимо, оно было среди тех, что в запале полетели тогда в зомби. Обидно. А с другой стороны даже любопытно: заживляющее зелье городского травника против его собственной разъедающей эссенции – кто кого? Некромант ухмыльнулся собственным мыслям и без сил повалился на землю.

Очнулся он уже в своей комнате в доме старосты. Левым незабинтованным глазом некромант разглядел в ярко освещённом помещении (как, уже день?) двух травников и обеспокоенного старосту. Поймав взгляд некроманта, тот подскочил на стуле и с облегчением возопил:  
– Господин некромант, какое счастье, что вы очнулись!  
Некромант приподнялся, и мужчины аккуратно помогли ему сесть в кровати.  
– Господин некромант, – затараторил староста, – мы с нашими мужичками пришли утром за вами, а там комья земли да кости где валяются. И вы аккурат возле заборчика, весь в крови. Мы сначала перетрухнули малость, решили, убили вас мертвяки проклятые, да смотрим, собаки-то наши без страху к вам бегут. А значит и место более не проклятое. Ну мы следом за собаками, вас на плечи да в деревню скорей. Подлатали вот вас, все в лучшем виде.  
Некромант вяло улыбнулся, про себя подумав, что если б не милые собачки, лежать бы ему из-за этих трусов все у того же заборчика. А впрочем, собаки прибежали бы в любом случае – не зря безвременник жег у пентаграммы.  
– И деньги я вам оставляю, как договаривались. Тут вся сумма целиком, да еще немножечко сверху доложили в благодарность за ваш труд. Ничего, что камушками там да побрякушками всякими, господин некромант? Мы цену-то им примерно знаем, все верно положили, а запродать вам в любом городе не проблема будет. А то с монетами, извините, незадача вышла, насобирать не смогли, деревня-то у нас небогатая, – староста протянул висевший у него на поясе мешок некроманту. Запустив руку в мешок, тот просеял лежавшие там мелкие камушки и бусы сквозь пальцы. Болтовня старости порядком утомляла.  
– Это все? – поинтересовался он, желая только, чтобы все эти люди поскорее убрались восвояси.  
Староста мгновенно посерьезнел. С лица сошло выражение подобострастности.  
– Не извольте беспокоиться, господин некромант, – отчеканил он с некоторой обидой в голосе. Затем добавил: – Благодарствуем, что избавили нас от этой напасти. Будете в настроении, спускайтесь вечером на площадь – вся деревня гулять будет по случаю. А пока отдыхайте. Что надо будет, зовите хозяйку, все вмиг принесет. А мне идти пора, – староста поклонился и вышел из комнаты. За ним отправились и оба травника, пообещав вернуться к ночи сменить повязки.  
Надо было восстановить картину произошедшего на кладбище, проанализировать свои действия, но сил не было. Некромант снова откинулся на подушки и погрузился в блаженный сон.

– Люди добрыеиииии!!! Спасайтесь, кто может!  
Некромант подскочил в кровати и бросился к окну, позабыв спросонья про все свои раны. Охнул, скривился. Второе пробуждение оказалось куда менее приятным.  
А на улице в это время царил настоящий хаос. Селяне, еще недавно праздно гуляющие по деревне, теперь разбегались, кто куда, с криками и визгом. Некромант завертел головой, пытаясь определить источник беспокойства, но никого не заметил, а в причитаниях мечущихся людей ничего было не разобрать. Некромант спешно оделся, на всякий случай подхватил нож и мешок с инструментами и заковылял на улицу.  
Когда он, наконец-то, добрался до входной двери, ситуация снаружи достигла своего апогея. В сотне шагов от него, около сельской таверны, немаленькая толпа с дрожащим старостой в центре жалась по стенам, а прямо на них по улице твердым шагом шел Вильям Кровожадный.  
– Вильям! Это Вильям Кровожадный! Он пришёл отомстить! Он заберёт всех! – раздавались истеричные крики.  
В первую секунду некроманту стало дурно. «Как же это он мог так просчитаться? Не та трава? Или, что еще хуже, чрезвычайно живучий мертвяк. Надо было все-таки ножом. А еще лучше, заклинанием, если бы хватило сил. Экспериментатор!»  
Некромант выругался про себя, сплетая изо всех оставшихся сил заклинание.  
Формула Подчинения эхом разнеслась по улице. Мертвяк замер и заозирался по сторонам. Толпа с облегчением выдохнула. Им-то показалось, что все уже позади. Как бы ни так. Некромант хорошо чувствовал, что слабое и впопыхах сплетенное заклинание просто впиталось в кости и не возымело никакого эффекта. А значит, мертвяк сам остановился в поисках чего-то. Прихрамывая и шипя от боли в раненой ноге, Некромант побежал к мертвяку, надеясь, что успеет перехватить его раньше, чем он обнаружит желаемое.  
– Уииии!!! – сельский староста, на проверку, оказался обладателем великолепного мощного сопрано. Мертвяк, определившись с жертвой, в одну секунду подлетел к мужчине и сгрёб его за грудки. Староста извивался и отбивался, но безрезультатно: парализованные паникой селяне ничем не могли ему помочь, а некромант был еще слишком далеко.  
Думай, некромант, думай. Все, что ты сейчас можешь, – определить, что ещё удерживает это тело. Не месть, это точно. Второй ошибки быть не должно. Может быть, личные счеты со старостой? Деньги? Власть? Родственная связь? Женщину не поделили? Бред.  
– Отпусти меня, дьяволово отродье! – визжал староста, пытаясь отцепить впившиеся в костюм крепкие пальцы. Два браслета жалобно бились один о другой. – Господин некромант, – углядел-таки, – вот она, ваша работа-то! Уберите его отсюда! Немедленно!  
Мертвяк перехватил руку старосты и резко дернул вперед. Мужчина упал на колени. Мертвяк дернул ещё раз. Словно пытался снять что-то. Вместе с рукой.  
– Господин некромант! – взвыл староста.  
И тут некроманта осенило. «Браслеты! Вот что искал Вильям! С тела Гуго он стянул именно браслет, да не тот, видать. Нужный ему болтался сейчас на запястье сельского старосты, поживившегося в своё время в трюмах и палубах разбившегося корабля».  
Не добежав десятка шагов до старосты, некромант остановился.  
– Браслет, – сказал он четко, стараясь достучаться до охваченного паникой сознания старосты. – Отдайте. Ему. Браслет.  
– Господин некромаааант! – староста забился в истерике. Вильям все так же методически дергал его за запястье, пытаясь протащить украшение через сведённые судорогой пальцы мужчины.  
– Браслет! Живо!  
Староста, наконец, понял, и усилием воли расслабил ладонь. Браслет соскочил, оставшись в руке мертвяка. Староста отполз в толпу. Некромант удовлетворенно заметил, что теперь, когда Вильямом не двигает его последняя воля вернуть похищенное сокровище, заклинание Подчинение постепенно начинает усиливать свое действие.  
– Вильям, сюда, - приказал некромант. Скелет медленно и неохотно повернулся, но все же начал двигаться по направлению к некроманту. Селяне безмолвно наблюдали за этой картиной.  
Ну вот и всё. Теперь осталось только вывести его за пределы деревни и спокойно упокоить.  
– Ты! – неожиданно выкрикнул староста. Двое мужчин помогали ему подняться на ноги. – Ты! Подлый некромант! Это ты натравил на меня своего проклятого зомбяка!  
На несколько мгновений некромант честно удивился подобному нахальному заявлению. А потом перебрал в голове все факты. Если принимать во внимание то, что результаты заклинания Подчинения видит только он, и про Последнюю Волю и прочие теоретические выкладки светил его факультета тут никому не известно, то по всему выходило, что, да, он.  
А он-то надеялся на благоприятный исход.  
– Ты! – староста снова перешел на фальцет. – Денег наших захотел? Золота тебе мало, проходимец? – а, ну конечно. – Ну я тебе сейчас покажу золото! Вяжите его, ребятки, да бейте посильнее. Убьёте некроманта, и зомби его проклятый сам распадется в пыль!  
«Смотрите-ка, – подумалось некроманту, – некоторые аспекты теоретического курса, оказывается, известны повсеместно». Конечно, в данном случае вопрос об упокоении Вильяма после разрушения заклятия Подчинения был спорный, но разбираться с этим селянам пришлось бы самостоятельно. А ему уже было бы всё равно. Может, восстал бы вместе с пиратом, и устроил бы кровавую резню. Или даже танец мёртвых.  
А толпа тем временем угрожающе сдвигалась вокруг пятящегося мага.  
«Бежать! – пронеслось в голове некроманта. – Бежать, и быстро!»  
Или он сказал это вслух?  
Вильям отреагировал молниеносно. Наклонив корпус и перейдя на бег, он сшиб некроманта плечом и помчался вперед, в два счёта оставив преследователей далеко позади. Некромант, словно мешок, болтался за спиной бывшего пирата, смотря на селян и старосту с изумлением пополам с плохо скрываемой радостью. Заклинание Подчинения, всё-таки, полезная штука.  
Они отбежали от деревни достаточно далеко (ушибленные ребра болели, раны ныли, несколько колбочек из мешка разбились от удара о пятки мертвяка, но безопасность превыше всего), когда некромант приказал, наконец, остановиться. Мертвяк сбросил его на землю и замер в ожидании команд. Глаза его светились ровным светом.  
По-хорошему, конечно, надо было его немедленно упокоить, но некромант понимал, что вряд ли доберётся до ближайшего города один в столь жалком состоянии. Да и вообще, негоже так обходиться со своим невольным спасителем.  
– Ну что, Вильям, будем знакомы, – некромант улыбнулся своему костлявому разлагающемуся спутнику, державшему его под локоть. Вильям радостно заклацал зубами. – Ну и компания из нас получилась, не находишь?  
Мертвяк кивнул. Боги, он разговаривает с трупом. Но когда нет нормальной компании, выбирать не приходится.  
– Мне ведь придется упокоить тебя перед городом, понимаешь?  
Мертвяк кивнул вторично. Удивительный он, все-таки, этот Вильям Кровожадный. И прострел весенний на него своеобразно действует.  
– Знаешь, – сказал некромант, – во всей этой ситуации меня удручает только одно: золото, моё честно заработанное золото осталось у старосты в комнате. А запасы ингредиентов кончаются. Что ж, видимо, придется продать твой браслет.  
Вильям агрессивно затряс головой, как только череп не слетел.  
– Хорошо, – согласился некромант. – Пусть будет браслет Гуго. Идёт?


	14. Предствление

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В соавторстве с Корраном. Вне сюжета.

– Что ты делаешь? – прошипела волшебница.  
– Молчи и не мешай, – краешком губ произнес некромант, не прекращая улыбаться хозяину крупного постоялого двора. Перед тем, как войти в город, некромант неожиданно для волшебницы переоделся в лучшую свою рубаху и максимально привёл себя в порядок, что по сравнению с обычным его безразличием ко внешнему виду выглядело довольно странно. И повязал поверх символ Гильдии. Волшебница удивилась ещё больше, когда, походив по городу, некромант уверенно зашёл в самый дорогой с виду постоялый двор.  
И удовлетворённо улыбался при этом.  
Хозяин засуетился и подозвал одну из пробегавших мимо служанок.  
– Эй, застели наш лучший номер, на втором этаже. Для господина некроманта и его спутницы.  
Девушка удивленно, словно на диковинного странника, посмотрела на некроманта, величественно развалившегося на стуле, и убежала готовить комнаты.  
Хозяин заискивающе улыбнулся:  
– Господин желает внести аванс за проживание?  
Некромант посмотрел на него так, словно его только что оскорбили в самых лучших чувствах.  
– А у господина трактирщика есть сомнения в моей платежеспособности? – произнес он холодно. – Может быть, мне и моей спутнице отправиться искать другой постоялый двор?  
– Нет-нет, ни в коем случае, господин некромант. Не извольте беспокоиться, оплата подождет.  
Некромант улыбнулся и сказал преувеличенно громко, привлекая внимание не только трактирщика и служанок, но и многочисленных посетителей таверны на первом этаже:  
– Хорошо. В таком случае, проводите нас в наши комнаты. И распорядитесь насчет ужина. И еще: я жду прибытия важного письма. Из Гильдии, – в зале пронеслись шепотки. Только вошедшая в зал служанка распахнула глаза ещё сильнее, уставившись на «господина некроманта». Поймав любопытный взгляд девушки, некромант благосклонно улыбнулся. Служанка смущенно зарделась. – Если его доставят, пожалуйста, сразу же сообщите мне.  
– Конечно же, господин, – пролепетала она. – Не извольте беспокоиться. Пойдемте за мной, комнаты уже готовы.  
– Что. Это. Было? – холодно поинтересовалась волшебница, когда за служанкой закрылась дверь. Некромант самодовольно улыбался, стоя посреди роскошной комнаты.  
– Ты о девушке? – невинно поинтересовался он.  
– Я о том цирке, что ты устроил внизу, – отозвалась волшебница, не поддаваясь на откровенную провокацию. – Сначала мы четыре дня ходили вокруг города кругами, и ты наотрез отказывался объяснять, зачем. А теперь вся эта показуха с «великим господином некромантом», – она передразнила служанку. – И еще твое наглое враньё о Гильдии и письме. К чему всё это?  
– Расслабься и получай удовольствие, – ухмыльнулся некромант, удобно устраиваясь в кресле около камина. Когда ещё нам удастся найти столь удачный постоялый двор. Смотри, они бросили на пол настоящую медвежью шкуру. Невероятно тёплая штука.  
– Угу, – буркнула волшебница, но всё-таки заняла второе кресло и провела ногами по мягкой шерсти. – А платить как собираешься? У нас и на ужин едва хватит, не то, что на эти комнаты. А ты, кажется, обосновался здесь всерьёз и надолго.  
Некромант только хмыкнул. Волшебница с трудом сдержала позыв подойти и двинуть ему по наглой самодовольной физиономии. Но мягкое кресло, теплота пола и пляшущие в камине языки пламени действовали так умиротворяюще, что она не нашла в себе сил встать с места. Только рукой махнула.  
– Не нравится мне всё это, – вздохнула она. – И вообще, где Вильям?  
Некромант пожал плечами, словно бы данный вопрос не имел никакого значения тёплым вечером в ожидании сытного ужина.  
Это насторожило её куда больше, чем всё его предыдущее притворство.  
– Постой-постой, – она выпрямилась в кресле, – ты хочешь сказать, что тоже не видел его последние несколько дней? Последний раз вы с ним о чем-то перешептывались, а потом он кивнул и исчез.  
– Именно, – подтвердил некромант, как будто это всё объясняло.  
– О, я поняла, пошептались – и порядок. Это у тебя что, новый метод упокаивания?  
– Ага, – хмыкнул некромант. – Я сказал ему: «Иди, умри и закопай себя вон под тем кустом». И он, конечно же, послушался.  
– Тебе никто не говорил, что ты самодовольная зараза?  
– Кроме тебя?  
– Господин некромант, я принесла ужин, как вы и просили.  
Некромант расплылся в улыбке и поспешил помочь девушке с тяжёлым подносом. Волшебница скривилась.

Следующие три дня прошли в праздном безделье. Некромант гулял по городу, заигрывал со служанками, а вечерами угощал местных завсегдатаев таверны выпивкой – словом, привлекал к себе всё мыслимое внимание горожан. Все денежные вопросы он аккуратно обходил стороной, сохраняя при этом абсолютное спокойствие. Волшебница только диву давалась. И всё-таки, даже несмотря на свое показное ворчание и нежелание некроманта проливать свет на происходящее, втайне тоже наслаждалась случайно выпавшим отдыхом. В конце концов, если это не кончится позорным бегством посреди ночи, не так-то всё и плохо.  
О Вильяме всё также не было ни слуху ни духу.

Все неожиданно изменилось на четвёртое утро. Некромант и волшебница мирно завтракали внизу, когда в таверну влетел запыхавшийся городской голова (некромант понял это по богато вышитому костюму и медальону с гербом города на груди). Мужчина оглядел толпу и остановился взглядом на единственно незнакомых лицах.  
– Господин некромант, господин некромант! До меня дошли слухи, что вы, – он перевел дух и снова затараторил. – Ох, какое счастье, что вы оказались здесь! Старосты окрестных деревень пришли ко мне сегодня, прослышав о вас, они трясутся от страха! Они говорят, что селения вокруг города терроризирует мертвец. Говорят, он похож лицом, – тут некромант скептически поднял бровь, – на разбойника, которого недавно повесили у дороги в город, в острастку другим грабителям. А еще они говорят, что это давно началось. И они боятся, как бы хуже не стало. Умоляю, помогите!  
Волшебница взволнованно посмотрела на некроманта. Лицо его было абсолютно непроницаемо.  
– Я был бы рад помочь, но, к сожалению, законы требуют от меня, чтобы я сначала отправил запрос в Гильдию. До получения ответа у меня связаны руки.  
Мужчина замялся. Посетители, прислушивающиеся к разговору, обеспокоенно зашептались. Перспектива дожидаться ответа Гильдии, когда по окрестностям разгуливает неупокоенный и вероятно озлобленный мертвец никого не обрадовала.  
– Но господин некромант... – тот только руками развел, демонстрируя свою беспомощность, – господин некромант, возможно, мы смогли бы... как-нибудь договориться в обход бюджетной волокиты. На которую, как вы видите, сейчас совершенно нет времени.  
– Вы предлагаете мне взятку? – холодно уточнил некромант. У волшебницы аж глаза на лоб полезли. Такого актёрского таланта она от него не ожидала. Городской голова нервно сглотнул, приняв удивление девушки за еще одно подтверждение неподкупности господина некроманта.  
– О нет-нет, ни в коем случае, – мужчина замахал руками. – Просто небольшое вознаграждение из городской казны от благодарных жителей за то, что вы смогли поставить свой священный долг по защите несчастных выше обязательств перед Гильдией. Прошу вас. Мы дадим двое против того, что выплачивается вам обычно за заказ.  
– Хорошо, – чуть помедлив, кивнул некромант с явной неохотой. – Надеюсь только, что это останется между нами.  
Голова закивал, и все собравшиеся в таверне поддержали его радостными возгласами. Девушка-служанка, не сдержав чувств, бросилась некроманту на шею.  
– Сегодня же ночью я приступлю к работе, – оповестил присутствующих некромант, отцепляя руки девушки с явной неохотой и глядя при этом на волшебницу.

– Твоя способность оказываться в нужное время в нужном месте выглядит настолько неправдоподобно, что напоминает холодный расчёт, – волшебница скептически выгнула бровь, глядя на сборы некроманта. – Не боишься, что там может оказаться что-то серьёзное?  
– Когда это я боялся мертвецов? – отозвался он, укладывая последнюю склянку в ящик.  
Они вышли за городские ворота перед заходом солнца и направились к кладбищу, где, по рассказам селян, в последний раз видели мертвяка. Выбрав удобный камень у ограды погоста, некромант усадил туда волшебницу и, вручив ей сумку с дополнительными ингредиентами, очертил вокруг камня защитную пентаграмму.  
– Что, все так серьёзно?  
– Нет, для показухи, – неопределённо ответил некромант, и она так и не смогла понять, шутит ли он.  
Вторую пентаграмму некромант изобразил уже непосредственно на месте действия, рисовал долго, со вкусом, вымеряя углы. Скучающая волшебница глядела по сторонам. Вокруг кладбища на почтительном расстоянии медленно собиралась толпа зевак. К счастью, очерченная вокруг волшебницы пентаграмма пугала их, не давая подойти ближе и стать досадной помехой в работе некроманта.  
– Начнём, – громогласно возвестил некромант и нараспев прочитал заклинание Призыва. Защитная пентаграмма вокруг него полыхнула белым. Выпендривается.  
В тени одного из надгробий что-то зашевелилось, и перед некромантом возник, скрипя костями, скелет. Волшебница пригляделась и чуть не свалилась с камня, вскрикнув от неожиданности. Вильям! Толпа, услышав крик, взволнованно отпрянула.  
То, что происходило дальше, с трудом поддавалось логическому описанию с точки зрения волшебницы, видевшей уже не одно упокоение. Покинув пентаграмму, некромант со скелетом словно кружили в танце. То там, то тут мелькали разноцветные всполохи, мечи Уильяма со свистом рассекали воздух. Некромант что-то выкрикивал громко и грозно, но волшебница без труда видела, что за шелухой бесполезных слов скрываются совершенно безобидные для Уильяма заклинания. В конце концов, умотавшись (конечно, долго выдерживать такое светопреставление средненькому магу не под силу), некромант пинком повалил Уильяма на землю и вонзил нож между ребер. Естественно, не задев ничего важного. Скелет нелепо дернулся и затих, кости рассыпались. Далекая толпа заулюлюкала. Голова отделился из толпы и подбежал к некроманту – благодарить. Удивительная смелость.  
– Спасибо вам большое, господин некромант! Вы спасли нас. И уж мы в долгу не останемся.  
– Это моя работа, – устало улыбнулся некромант, утирая пот (самый настоящий) рукавом рубахи. – Я унесу кости, надо похоронить их за пределами кладбища. Я прослежу, чтобы этот разбойник больше не беспокоил вас. Буду благодарен, если вы скажете трактирщику, чтобы он распорядился подать ужин в комнаты. А теперь прошу извинить меня.  
Некромант махнул рукой волшебнице, и вместе они потащили груду костей бедняги Уильяма к ближайшей опушке. Полночи, небось, придётся собирать все это воедино.

Они уезжали с помпой. Хозяин постоялого двора лично вышел во двор попрощаться с основательно обогатившими его постояльцами. Рядом с ним украдкой вытирала слёзы девушка-служанка. Остальные завсегдатаи таверны столпились вокруг. Голова пожал некроманту руку.  
– Ещё раз спасибо, – сказал он.  
– Не за что, – честно (в первый раз за всё пребывание в городе) ответил некромант. – Главное, держите в секрете нашу сделку, дабы ни у вас, ни у меня не возникло в дальнейшем проблем.  
Жители согласно закивали.  
– Господин некромант, а что прикажете делать с письмом, ежели придёт?  
– Письмом? – искренне удивился некромант, тут же получив от волшебницы ехидный тычок. – А, это письмо. Пересылайте его по пути моего следования. Если, конечно, оно будет здесь.  
Когда они отошли от города на достаточное расстояние, из мелкого подлеска вдоль дороги вышел Уильям и присоединился к компании. Некромант одобрительно толкнул напарника в плечевую кость, Уильям ответил тем же.  
– Признаюсь, ты меня удивил. И часто вы с Уильямом проделываете такие фокусы? – поинтересовалась волшебница с напускной суровостью.  
– Конечно же, нет, – заверил её некромант с улыбкой. – Не больше пары раз в год и никогда дважды в одном регионе.


	15. Самая настоящая ведьма и некромант

– Господин Некромант, – сладко пропели у него над ухом.  
Он дернулся от неожиданности и обернулся к хозяйке голоса – шикарной женщине, обладавшей к тому же не менее шикарным внушительным бюстом, которому явно было тесновато в корсете, и невероятно тонкой талией.  
– Н… нда? – не нашелся с ответом некромант, смотря ей в… глаза. Да, в глаза… Глубокие, с тёмной радужкой...  
Рука женщины скользнула ему на колено. Некромант улыбнулся: происходящее ему нравилось всё больше и больше, а настроение, подпорченное волшебницей с утра — все выше и выше.  
– Господин Некромант, – женщина улыбнулась ему в ответ, – Вы заинтриговали меня.  
Она его – тоже.  
– Чем же?  
Она наклонилась к его лицу.  
– Вы можете подчинять себе такие силы, которые нам, обычным ведьмам, не под силам, – поделилась она. – А сила всегда привлекает. Правду говорят, что Вы можете поднять мертвого?  
– Да, – не без гордости ответил некромант, жалея лишь о том, что неожиданный румянец самым наиподлейшим образом появился на его щеках. Солидному некроманту нечего смущаться того, что красивые ведьмы беззастенчиво его лапают. Он должен наслаждаться.  
– А как насчёт чего-то другого, что можно... поднять? – она провела пальчиком по его щеке вниз, по линии подбородка, отняла руку, но почти тут же сжала ей его ладонь, спокойно лежащую на темной столешнице.  
– Чего же? – он притворился, что не понимает. – Зомби? Скелетов?  
Ведьма хихикнула. Глянула куда-то ему за спину, а затем и вовсе придвинулась так близко, что ему стало жарко и почему-то неуютно... И его не покидало странное чувство, что кто-то буравит в его спине яростным взглядом дырки.  
– Так покажешь? – ведьма говорила это ему уже почти что в губы. – Мне бы хотелось приложить все усилия, чтоб помочь тебе с...  
– Не стоит, – выпутался из её объятий некромант. – Я стараюсь не демонстрировать свои... умения тем, кого вижу впервые.  
Сзади фыркнули, и некроманту сразу стало ясно, кто же мечтал испепелить его взглядом.  
– Жа-аль, – разочарованно потянула ведьма, щелкнула пальцами около его носа. – Сам не понимаешь, от чего отказываешься...  
Сказать по правде, ему тоже было немножко жаль... Самую малую капельку.  
Ведьма чмокнула его в щеку и ушла.  
– Смотри, – с минуту помолчав, задумчиво сказал некромант, даже не обернувшись. – Она больше похоже на настоящую волшебницу, чем ты. Не наводит ни на какие мысли?  
– Скорее на настоящую суку, – зло отозвалась его спутница.  
Некромант подумал, что так, наверное, выглядит ревность: пыхтящая, с красными щеками и сузившимися от злости глазами. Но тут же отмахнулся: с чего это волшебнице его ревновать? Глупо.  
– Кстати, – он решил сменить тему, – я тут что-то услышал, скорее всего у меня будет работёнка. Ты со мной?


	16. Одногруппники

– О, они дали дальше больше, чем я рассчитывал…  
Некромант пересчитал монетки, а потом затянул шнур кошеля и убрал его за пазуху.  
– Я думала, у тебя уже устоявшиеся расценки... – волшебница была недовольна.  
Она не получила ни зрелища – некромант отправил мертяков на вечный покой быстро и без никакой фантазии, – ни материальных «печенек», все вознаграждение некромант забрал себе.  
– Нет, всё зависит от сложности работы. Нам хватит поужинать в трактире. Я тут знаю один, довольно неплохой. А то твой суп, из чертополоха, ужасен.  
– Из подорожника ты хотел сказать? – опасно сузила глаза волшебница.  
– И из него тоже, – не обратил никакого внимания на злость спутницы некромант.  
Он как никогда был доволен. Заработок, хоть и небольшой, приятно грел душу. Некромант даже подумывал о подарке ворчливой спутнице в качестве благодарности. Без её зелий и настоев победа над неупокоенными не вышла бы настолько лёгкой. А что недовольно хмурится, так, наверное, и ничего страшного, вкусно поужинает и сразу сменит гнев на милость. Вот и трактир на дороге вырисовался, на вывески аппетитный поросенок изображен, значить кормить вкусно должны.  
Трактир только вот оказался битком набитым шумной публикой. Некромант, не ожидавший аншлага в этой глубинке, вдали от основного тракта, даже сперва растерялся. Он рассеянным взглядом скользнул по забитым столикам и вдруг спал с лица. Волшебница же напротив загорелась желанием поужинать. Вот неугомонная девица!  
– Знаешь, я вдруг резко передумал, – шепнул ей на ухо некромант, когда волшебница с увлечением рассматривала здешнюю публику, – давай ты сваришь свой суп из лопуха. Он такой вкусный!  
– Из подорожника. И нет, мне тут нравится, на улице собирается дождь...  
Некромант помотал головой.  
– Да хоть из заячьей капусты.  
– С чего такое рвение и любовь к моей готовке? – с подозрением спросила девушка.  
Волшебница уперлась рогом. Ей действительно хотелось нормального горячего ужина. С мясом. Надо признать, суп из подорожника ей тоже порядком надоел, но другие местные травы не годились, а дичь распугивал Вильям...  
– Опа! – вдруг заорал великан, сидящий в углу в компании ещё двоих, более тщедушных, чем здоровяк. – Кого я вижу!  
Его спутники уставились сначала на него, а потом туда, куда он показывал. На некроманта.  
Волшебница тоже на него посмотрела: некромант как некромант.  
– Наш старый друг! – воскликнул один из спутников великана, темноволосый, в круглых смешных очках.  
– Ты их знаешь? – поинтересовалась волшебница.  
– Нет, впервые вижу, – явно соврал некромант и попытался слиться со стенкой, получалось плохо. – Пойдём...  
–Нет, тут кормят, тепло, сухо и, возможно, интересная компания.  
– Именно что «возможно», – пробурчал некромант, с неподдельным ужасом замечая, как издевательски усмехается молчавший третий, с бородкой.  
К его сожалению, он знал всех троих.  
– Садитесь к нам, – здоровяк встал и приблизился к волшебнице. Та задрала голову. – Расскажешь, друже, где был всё это время и кто эта прелестная леди.  
– Ты видишь тут леди? – некромант огляделся. – Где?  
– Все такой же, – насмешливо проговорил третий.  
Волшебница мило улыбнулась.  
– Это твои друзья, да? – спросила она у некроманта, принимая приглашение сесть рядом с очкариком.  
– В каком-то роде, – ответил некромант и, не видя больше смысла в сопротивлении, сел рядом со здоровяком, который, усадив волшебницу, плюхнулся на скамью. Дерево заскрипело под его тяжестью.  
– Странно видеть тебя здесь, друг мой, – паренек в очках посмотрел на некроманта с какой-то отеческой заботой, – в этих местах, – уточнил зачем-то он.  
– Имею право гулять, где мне хочется, – с достоинством ответил некромант и тут же добавил: – И с кем мне хочется.  
– И делать, что хочется, – продолжил за него парень и усмехнулся. Некромант насупился и постарался задвинуть ногой рабочую сумку под стол как можно незаметней.  
– Да, – постарался как можно с большим достоинством ответить он.  
– Мы тут слышали… – потянул великан, а волшебница навострила ушки, но её отвлек трактирщик, который спрашивал, что желают гости, и девушка пропустила всё.  
«Зато», решила она, понимая, что нить беседы от неё ускользает, «я ем, а он вынужден отбиваться от вопросов этих странных, но весёлых людей».  
Некромант ушёл в глухую оборону. И на все вопросы отвечал односложно. Он держал перед собой миску, которую ему вручила волшебница, и всё пытался начать есть, но ему все мешали.  
– Знаете, леди, – парень в очках вдруг обратился к волшебнице, которая осоловелая от первого за неделю сытного обеда размышляла, хочет ли она ещё или стоит всё же немного подождать, пока в желудке уляжется.  
– А?  
– Вы тоже некромант?  
– Нет-нет, что вы! – замахала руками волшебница, парень неожиданно ее смутил. – Травница. А вы… некроманты?  
Тот кивнул. И волшебница новым взглядом окинула всю компанию. Ей сразу почему-то подумалось, что вот так вот и должны выглядеть уважаемые некроманты. А не быть розовощёкими пареньками с выгоревшей шевелюрой. Вот напротив сидит важный молодой человек с аккуратной бородкой, по нему видно, что своё дело знает на ять, и никаких неприятностей от него можно и не ждать. Такому и не грех доверить ответственную работу по упокаиванию погостов. Или вот, дородный детина, великан, с таким не страшно. Не то, что с этим недоразумением, который половину времени отвары по всему кладбищу сперва расплескает, а потом от мертвяков с воплями бегает.  
Зато когда улыбается – ямочки на щеках появляются, попыталась защитить перед самой собой спутника волшебница.  
– Дипломированные. Вот выпуск отмечаем, – заметил великан.  
– Точнее удачное завершение первого списка официальных заданий, который будет считаться защитой практической части дипломного проекта. Но это для галочки, – добавил важный молодой человек с бородкой. И столько было самодовольства в его голосе, что волшебнице он сразу стал нравится куда меньше.  
Волшебница подняла вопросительно брови, посмотрела пристально на своего некроманта. Тот сделал вид, что разговор его ни в коем разе не волнует, а в его миске есть что-то удивительное – уткнулся туда носом.  
– А давно выпустились? – решила уточнить волшебница, поняв, что разъяснений от своего спутника она не дождется.  
– Считай года то не прошло…  
– А вы, уважаемый наш бывший сокурсник, – некромант в очках коснулся локтя спутника волшебницы, – сбежали! Перед самым выпуском. Ай-ай…  
– Слабак, – пробурчал некромант с бородкой так, что слышала его только девушка.  
– Сдался на самом последнем этапе!..  
Некромант их стойко игнорировал. И этот разговор иссяк сам по себе к вящей его радости.  
Волшебница остальной вечер молчала. Складывать два плюс два она прекрасно могла. И, как это не удивительно, молчать, когда надо, тоже. Впрочем, решила она, все равно потом некромант не отвертится от допроса с пристрастием. И враньё матери про травников, и корпенье над каким-то трудом, и закопанные то там, то тут книги, – про всё в своё время спросит. Слишком много несостыковок было в его истории.


	17. Диплом

Будни факультета некромантии протекали вполне себе тихо и безрадостно. Выпускники получили дипломы и разъехались по местам своего назначения, студенты умчались по домам праздновать очередной более-менее удачное завершение учебного года, а соискатели ещё не появились.  
Нота скучала. Она водила пальцем по длинному списку тем для дипломных проектов, которые она хотела предложить следующему выпускному курсу, и никак не могла решить, хочет ли она брать себе выпускника под крылышко или же и в этом году в очередной раз пропустит ежегодное развлечение: соревнование дипломных руководителей, чей некромант круче. С одной стороны, отдавать в очередной раз победу обнаглевшему Зеву, который утверждал, что только практика спасет мир и кладбища, а также что только его студенты в этом могут помочь, было бы обидно, но с другой… перспективных будущих некромантов Нота не видела. Умные, безусловно талантливые, но… без души.  
Ох, вот помянешь…  
В кабинет заскочил Зев, подозрительно радостный.  
– Я закончил со своими дипломниками. Прочитал наконец ту ахинею, что они написали.  
– Они уже защитились, – без никаких эмоций ответила Нота, – смысла не вижу читать только сейчас то, что, по мнению всех, ты уже читал.  
– Так интересно же, что они настрочили. Вдруг, что умное?  
– У тебя был самый умный студент в потоке, и ты думаешь, он написал ахинею?  
– Местами полная лажа, – жизнерадостно подтвердил Зев. И помахал перед Нотой каким-то пакетом. – Держи.  
– И уж тем более я не понимаю, зачем мне читать дипломы твоих студентов, – отмахнулась Нота. – Я всё прекрасно поняла ещё на защите.  
– Это не от моих студентов. Корреспонденцию принесли. Этот пакет адресован тебе.  
Нота неохотно взяла грязный картонный конверт. Весил он прилично. Вскрыла его и извлекла толстую стопку сшитых листов, испачканных по одному уголку землей. Нота пролистала всю стопку: размашистый почерк казался подозрительно знакомым. Она углубилась в чтение, оказавшее увлекательным, хотя местами тянуло на бред.  
– Оу, откуда это… откопали? – Зев глянул на зачитавшуюся коллегу, поскоблил ногтем по грязному конверту.  
– Кто принес это? – вопросом на вопрос ответила Нота. В глазах преподавательницы ритуалов и начертательной некромантии зажглись огоньки, не предвещавшие ничего хорошего автору присланного манускрипта. Стоит Ноте его только найти!.. Вот уж она ему покажет, как учёбу бросать.  
– Курьер, – пожал плечами Зев. – Еще в приёмной сидит. Наши кумушки чаёвничать его усадили.  
– Знаешь, друг, – Нота хищно улыбнулась. – Доставай тот бланк. Кажется, в этом году, звание лучшего выпускника будет не у твоего студента. Мой уже диплом с подробным отчётом по практике прислал. Кстати, прочитай.  
Сдержанный смешок стал ей ответом. Зев еще что-то хотел сказать, но Нота уже спешила в приёмную. Ей предстояло много работы.


	18. Методы упокоения

– Сокурсники у тебя весёлые, – сказала волшебница, подогнув ноги под себя. Она снова попыталась вернуться к интересующей её теме.  
С весёлыми ребятами они расстались пару дней назад. Некромант всё отмалчивался и всеми силами старался не упоминать места, куда они со спутницей собирались. Бывшие сокурсники, впрочем, не настаивали и, тепло распрощавшись, уехали по своим делам. Некромант для проверки выдержал в деревушке еще полдня, и только потом поспешил к нуждающейся в помощи деревушке, в которой, как ему донесла явно какая-то птичка на хвосте в обход официальных путей, бесчинствовали мертвяки.  
Волшебница сидела на перевёрнутом щербатом могильном камне, который к тому же зарос буроватым мхом.  
– А почему они сюда не пошли? Они же всё-таки официальные некроманты. С лицензией. Так что?  
Некромант не ответил, предпочёл пропустить вопрос мимо ушей. Он, уткнувшись в свою котомку, что-то там перебирал, приговаривая под нос всяческие названия трав.   
Что не говори, превосходное зрелище: утро, солнышко встает, они сидят на старом разгромленном кладбище собираются упокоить мертвецов, которым почему-то не лежалось в уютных могилках. Волшебница вздрогнула – с утра было холодно.  
– Одного не пойму, если ты с таким трудом поступил в эту... Академию, почему ты сбежал?  
– Ушёл, – ровно поправил ее некромант, не отвлекаясь.  
– Предположим, ушёл, – покладисто повторила девушка, – но почему?  
– Надоело.  
Некромант вытащил из котомки нож с нанесёнными на лезвие рунами, пару мешочков с травами. Волшебница поморщилась, подозревая, что сейчас начнётся.  
– Ладно, последний вопрос, и я от тебя отстану и не буду мешать... работать.  
– Что, правда? – некромант с хрустом потянулся и оглядел кладбище.  
– Правда-правда, – закивала волшебница.  
– Тогда давай, задавай свой вопрос.  
– Скажи мне, о великий страшный некромант, почему... – она выдержала паузу, потом выдохнула и с трагизмом вопросила: – Ну почему, чтоб упокоить одного, слышишь, одного какого-то мертвяка, тебе нужно поднять всё кладбище?  
Некромант посмотрел на неё, пожал плечами:  
– Так вышло.  
– Даже интересно, за что тебе платят?..  
– Это второй вопрос, женщина, это раз. Потому что я прошу меньше, это два, и действую быстрее, чем вся положенная в этих случаях бюрократия, это три, – без выражения ответил некромант.  
– Ну как я об этом не подумала, – в притворном изумлении всплеснула руками волшебница и действительно замолчала.  
А из земли вылез первый полуразложившийся мертвяк, являя миру и очень недовольному некроманту весьма неаппетитное зрелище. Некромант ударил его ножом – кости с противным хрустом сломались – и отменным пинком отправил быстро оседающую груду мертвой плоти обратно под землю. Следующий выползти не успел: волшебница удивленно подняла брови – голыми руками запихивать зомби обратно было явно способом, который в учебниках приводиться под заголовком «так делать не надо».   
– Он вообще некромант? – задала сама себе вопрос девушка.  
– Я вот тоже не уверена... – задумчиво потянули откуда-то сбоку.   
Волшебница испуганно обернулась. Рядом с соседним могильным камнем стояла женщина, маленькая и хрупкая, с тёмными короткими волосами, в которых виднелись седые пряди, обрамляющими бледноватое лицо.  
– Что он делает? – спросила она.  
– Работает, – зачем-то ответила ничего не понимающая волшебница, – некромант. Кладбище вот упокаивает...  
– Некрома-ант, – потянула женщина и хихикнула в кулачок. – Упока-аивает... Интересные у него методы... Своеобразные.  
– Они... –- волшебница хотела сказать что-то в защиту спутника, который увлечённо «упокаивал» сразу троих злющих зомби, но ничего не могла выдумать, кроме как «чокнутые», поэтому промолчала, пытливо рассматривая женщину.   
Та, склонив голову, внимательно наблюдала за работой некроманта, что-то шептала себе под нос. Волшебница расслышала: «угол не тот... что за руки... криволапый неуч!.. круг рисовать надо было...»  
– А вы... кто? – осмелилась спросить волшебница, удивляясь неизвестно откуда взявшейся робости.  
– Да просто проходила мимо, вижу кладбище развороченное. Интересно стало, – отозвалась женщина, уходя от ответа. – Тут, я слышала, ещё один погостик неподалеку.  
– Да, мы туда к вечеру собирались. Деревня заплатила... ой, – девушка запоздало зажала рот ладошкой, но неизвестная лишь махнула рукой.  
– Не бойся, не выдам. Каждый зарабатывает как... может, – она усмехнулась. – Удачи. Судя по всему с... этим не соскучишься, и она вам пригодится.  
– Это да... – волшебница кивнула. Оглянулась на женщину, но та уже также незаметно, как появилась, исчезла.  
– Кто это был? – поинтересовался некромант, он только закончил с упокоением. Волшебница подала ему полотенце и фляжку с водой.  
– Женщина какая-то, про тебя спрашивала, чем ты занят, – отмахнулась волшебница. – Мимо проходила, пожелала мне удачи.  
Конечно, проходящие случайно мимо кладбища женщины не могли не вызвать беспокойства, но некромант почему-то побледнел так, будто ему только что рассказали, что здесь водятся призраки. Призраков может быть и не водилось, мертвяков уже определенно тоже, а парня можно было класть в гроб рядом с только что упокоенными товарищами.  
– Невысокая, с короткой стрижкой, передние пряди чуть длиннее остальных, седые такие? – уточнил он и приложился к фляжке.  
– Ты её знаешь? – подивилась точному описанию неожиданной путницы волшебница.  
– Нет! – прозвучало несколько истерично. И совсем не тянуло на правду.  
– Вопросов больше не имею, – обиженно буркнула волшебница.  
Спрыгнула с камня и зашагала в сторону деревни. Некромант пожал плечами, неспешно собрал вещи в рюкзак, и пошел за волшебницей следом.


End file.
